Devil's Love
by midnightlibra89
Summary: Angel. That is what they call Takaba Akihito. Demon. That is what they call Asami Ryuichi. Are the right? Or are they devastatingly wrong?
1. Two Devils

_**WARNINGS:**_ _ **Alternate Universe, Dark Asami, Dark Akihito, Torture, Daddy kink, Sociopaths in love, Many may be uncomfortable with this story, Violence, Rape, Underage.**_

 _ **Now, so there are no misunderstandings. This story is dark. Asami and Akihito are twisted and cruel. They love to hurt, torture and kill other humans. (No animal cruelty though. I'm against torturing animals as are Asami and Akihito!)**_

 _ **For LadyOfTheMist27 and Sara3467, because I love Psychose Passionnelle. Long live psycho Akihito!**_  
 _ **I love your guys' stories and are two of the many writers that inspired me to write and post my own. Thank you for sharing your own with us.❤❤❤❤**_

* * *

Angel. That's what everyone called him.

Golden hair and violet blue eyes. Porcelain skin and a bright, cheery smile. He was the perfect image of an angel. Kind, smart and giving. He acted like the perfect Angel. All who knew him fell for the beautiful, innocent angel. Doting on him and spoiling him to their hearts content. They shared in his loss. Angel. Their previous little angel.

If only they knew the truth. What truly laid within his mind, heart and soul. They would flee from him, screaming in terror. He was no angel. He was a devil in disguise.

* takaba akɩɧɩtɷ *

* * *

~ Two Devils ~

* * *

Demon they called him. Hair the color of a raven's wing. Eyes a strange golden color. Skin pale as the moon a smirk filled with evil intentions. Tall with a well honed body hidden behind designer suits. He was the perfect image of a demon. The mere mention of his name whispered behind closed doors, sent people trembling in fear. Or lust. Cold and heartless. He acted like the perfect demon. Demon. Their terrifying demon.

If only they knew the truth. What he was truly capable of, not what they thought they knew. What they believed they knew of him did not even come close to scratching the terrifying truth. He was no demon. He was the devil in disguise.

* aىamɩ ɾʏųɩcɧɩ *


	2. The Devil Known As Takaba Akihito

_**AN: REMEMBER, THIS IS A DARK STORY**_

* * *

Sixteen and completely alone. His parents died just hours after his birth, hit by a drunk driver on their way home from the hospital. He was the sole survivor. He was then sent to live with his paternal grandparents, Takaba Hachiro and Bianca.

The Takabas were good, kind, loving people. They doted on their grandson and Akihito loved them. However, there was always a part of the by that felt as if something was wrong. Missing. Sometimes he would become lost in daydreams and find himself being detached from the world. He felt as if he was just a robot drifting on autopilot.

At the age of seven , Akihito's grandparents died in a fire. His grandmother had forgotten that she was cooking and went to take a nap with her husband. They never woke from that nap. With no other living family left, Akihito was sent to live with his maternal grandmother. It was the worst place they could have sent him.

Ada Capello had moved to Japan with her husband and daughter many years before. Her husband had been working for a large corporation for many years when they sent him to further their interests in Japan. Ada hadn't been pleased but the increased pay had placate her. Ten years after they moved, Ada's husband died of a heart attack. With no reason to stay, Ada tried to move back to Italy. However, much to her dismay, she didn't have enough money. So stay in Japan she did.

At the age of twenty; Ada's daughter, Bianca met Takaba Hachiro. Two years later, Bianca and Hachiro were married and soon Akihito was born. Ada disowned her daughter, disgusted by her daughter's act in marrying a non Italian man. And even worse, she had chosen to marry a dirty Jap. She hadn't spoken to her daughter in years, didn't even know that Bianca and Hachiro were dead. So when little seven year old Akihito arrived in her life, she was not happy.

All of Ada's anger, hatred and racism was released onto the poor child. Not to that anyone knew. To all the neighbors and the teachers at his school, Ada was an elderly woman who loved her grandson and relied on him to help her with the household chores. In truth, Ada beat Akihito on a daily bases and forced him to do all the cleaning and shopping. Even the cooking, which she beat him for if he so much as burned a single crumb of food. Once she even poured hot grease down his back for spilling her eggs on the floor when he served her breakfast.

For all the bruises that littered his body, no one ever noticed them. Even when the bruises stared them right in the face. Nor did they noticed just how thin and frail his malnourished body was. He was such a "good boy".

When he was twelve, his grandmother died. Murdered in the kitchen by an intruder, during the middle of the night. The intruder had butchered Ada. Ripping her insides out. When everyone learned of her murder, they were beside themselves with guilt. "How could I not have heard the window shattering?" "How could I not hear her screams?" "Her poor grandson! He witnessed it all!"

No one questioned why little Akihito was allowed to live, they were just glad that he had. Covered in his own grandmother's blood, Akihito was led from the house and taken into the care of children services. Years went by with no trace if the killer to be found. Police questioned Akihito time and time again about the killer, but Akihito always remained quite. Trauma, the experts claimed. Akihito was just to traumatized to remember. Of course had anyone looked closer, they would have realized that they already had their killer. Ada Capello had been killed by her own grandson, Takaba Akihito.

From the age of twelve until the age of sixteen, Akihito was raised in an orphanage. It was a good place. Warm, clean and safe. The people who ran the orphanage were kind and caring. None of the children in their care wanted for anything. It was the best care Akihito had received in years, yet he was not happy. He didn't play with other kids. He didn't speak often, if ever at all. He worked hard at school. But it all meant nothing to him. It wasn't what he wanted. What he needed. At the age of sixteen, Akihito was allowed to leave the orphanage and make his own way in the world.

Akihito found a job and made friends. He discovered photography, something that seemed to fulfill a part of that empty space inside him.

* * *

~THE DEVIL KNOWN AS TAKABA AKIHITO ~

* * *

Akihito smiled as the little girl before him looked over all the different flavors of ice cream. Her eyes were wide and she was having difficulty choosing. Not that Akihito could blame her. He loved ice cream and could never choose just one flavour. How could he expect her to choose just one? In the end, the little girl chose three; chocolate, banana and bumble gum.

"Good choice." Akihito grinned as he handed over the triple ice cream cone. The girl giggled and took her father's hand. The doting look on the man's face had Akihito feeling a longing that had haunted him for all his sixteen years of life. That empty place inside him throned as if it had its very own heartbeat.

As the sun set, Akihito closed up the ice cream shop. It was still quite hot out, and many were still lingering at the beach. Akihito hated the heat and was very reluctant to return to his fourth floor apartment that had no air-conditioning. Wanting to draw out the time it would take to get to his super heated apartment, Akihito cut through an alley and headed off on a path that would take him a good hour out of his way.

It was as he was heading back home, taking an alley that was just a mere two blocks from his apartment building, when he came across them. Three of the four men wore impeccable suits that Akihito could tell were very high end. These three stood in a circle around a fourth man who last on the ground. Two of the fancily dressed men were wailing on the downed man while the third watched. A cigarette burning between his lips.

Akihito crept closer on silent feet. His curiosity peeked. As he watched, the smoking man shifted. The light fell across high cheekbones, a flawless nose, a jaw carved from granite and hard lips that did nothing to soften the face. Akihito's breath caught in his chest. The man was devastatingly handsome. Akihito was ensnared by the man and lost all interest in the beating taking place just a few feet in front of him.

The man raised his gun and pointed it to the barely alive man on the ground. A hiss of air and the man's brain and blood was splattered all over the wall. Akihito's heart pounded in excitement. He eyed the man who held the still smoking gun in hand, a pout forming on his face. There was not a single trace of blood on the man's face. How disappointing. He would look so good covered in blood.

Akihito must have unknowingly made a sound, for the three men were now looking at him. "Shit!" Akihito slowly backed away, his hands raised in a nonthreatening manner. The men moved towards him. Akihito spun around and raced to the ally's entrance. He didn't make it far before he was tackled to the ground. He struggled to get free but his assailant was much bigger and much heavier than he.

"Asami-sama?"

"It's alright Kirishima. Suoh, take this boy to the car."

The man known as Suoh was huge. He stood well past the average height and was so massive, Akihito wandered if the man wasn't on steroids. The giant yanked Akihito's arms behind his back roughly and secured them with plastic cuffs. The giant than tossed Akihito over his shoulder.

Akihito grunted as he was tossed onto the floor of a car. The man who had enraptured Akihito climbed in and took the seat. As the car started to move, the man lit up another cigarette and eyed Akihito.

"Your a cute one."

"And your a perverted one."

The man smirked. "Cheeky brat."

"Thank you."

"Your not afraid of me?"

"Should I be?"

"I just killed a man"

"I know." Akihito's voice was breathless. The image of the man before him killing in that ally, haunting him. Akihito had to shift as his pants grew too tight for his lower regions.

The man's eyes widened for a second then narrowed with approval and lust. He stretched one foot out and pressed it down between Akihito's legs, causing the boy to hiss.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"The names Asami Ryuichi."

"Nice to meet you Asami. I'm Takaba Akihito. I'd shake your hand, but I'm a bit tied up at the moment."

Asami's smirk grew darker as he pressed his foot down harder. Grinding his foot into Akihito's erection. Akihito groaned and fought back the urge to hump against that foot painfully grinding his dick.


	3. The Devil Known As Asami Ryuichi

The first time he killed someone, he was eight years old.

Young Kruoda Ryuichi had come home to find his little six year old sister on the floor of their living room, their neighbor on top of her. The neighbor had one hand pinning his poor sister's delicate wrists, the other was snaking up beneath her new, pretty dress. Even years later, he could still hear her sobs and pleas for the man to stop. He didn't think. His vision going black around the edges. All he could see was his sister and the man on top of her. Dropping his school bag and books, he launched himself at the man attempting to violate her. He was small, only eight, but his rage lent him strength. Shinju was _his_ sister. She belonged to _him_ and _him_ zone.

Young Kruoda Ryuichi beat the man against his head. The man whorled around and struck out against the young boy. Ryuichi dodged and kicked the man in the face. Sending the man flying back onto the floor. Young Ryuichi was on the man, his little hands wrapped around the man's throat. Ryuichi used all of his eight year old strength to extinguish the man's life. Little Shinju and Ryuichi wrapped the now dead man in a tarp and dragged his body into the back yard and buried him as deep as they could. His body was never recovered and no one suspected him and his sister as the culprits behind his disappearance.

He was not his last kill. Throughout Shinju's school life, Ryuichi found himself defending her. She was so beautiful that boys thought that gave them the right to screw her. There were even a few teachers he had to make disappear. My sister never dated, there was no one good enough for her and she never complained about Ryuichi's actions. Shinju loved her brother's possessiveness and he made her feel so safe.

Ryuichi met his only friends, Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi in kindergarten. They struck up their friendship the first day and were tight four the rest of their lives. Kei and Kazumi were by Ryuichi's side through every torture, disappearance, and murder he arranged. During their junior high days, the three began their climb in the criminal world. Ryuichi abandoned his family name of Kruoda so as to not taint his sister. He reemerged as Asami Ryuichi. By university; Kirishima Kei, Suoh Kazumi and Asami Ryuichi were at the top. Their names feared throughout the underworld. After graduating from university, the three friends set up their first legitimate business. Within four years, the business was the number one corporation in Japan.

When Shinju graduated from law school, she and Kirishima Kei were married. Shinju retained her family name so as to not blemish herself by having the same last name as a known yakuza. Kei didn't complain. In fact he was pleased. Shinju was Kei's world and Shinju was utterly devoted to the man who she claimed was her world. After two years of marriage, Shinju and Kei were expecting their first child any day now. Twin boys, not that Kei knew yet. Shinju wanted to surprise her husband. Asami couldn't be more pleased with the union.

As for Suoh Kazumi, the giant gravitated from woman to woman. It took Asami a few years to find the right one, but when he did, he made sure that his good friend settled down. Momohara Ai was a beautiful young woman. As petit as Kazumi was huge. Ai worked a model up until after the two were married. Choosing to be a stay at him wife and mother. They had just learned that they would soon have a little girl running their lives in just a few short lives. It could never be said that Suoh Kazumi was a slow worker. Less then a year of marriage, two months and there was already a babe on the way.

* * *

~ THE DEVIL KNOWN AS ASAMI RYUICHI ~

* * *

It was a hot summer evening. They may have been young, twenty eight year old men; teaming with the vitality of life but they had business to conduct. There would be no shared jokes with beers in their hands swimming in the sea.

Asami stood in the ally, smoking a cigarette as Kei and Kazumi beat Yukimura Shiro. Yukimura was a dirty, rotten rat. The bastard had leaked information about a shipment of pure cocaine, causing the shipment to be stolen. His payment? A portion of the cocaine he had helped to steal. The loss had caused Asami to lose millions of yen.

As Kei and Kazumi beat Yukimura, Asami would periodically ask questions. At first the rat was unwilling to speak. Not because he was strong willed or brave. It wasn't even because he was loyal. He was just foolish enough to fear the one he had sold out Asami to more than he feared Asami. Of course, Kei and Kazumi disabused him of that notion quickly. Soon enough, the two men had Yukimura singing like a canary. Having Al that he needed, Asami raised his gun, silencer in place and shot the man. A dark smirk pulled Asami's lips to one side as good and brain splashed across the wall.

A soft sound, a shoe scrapping against loose gravel, caught Asami's attention. He turned to see a young blond kid dressed in a tank top and shorts standing not far away. The kid noticed his attention and backed away, arms raised high in a nonthreatening manner. Asami moved forward and the kid turned and ran. Without thought, Asami ran after him and tackled him to the ground.

"Asami-sama?"

"It's alright Kirishima. Suoh, take this boy to the car."

* * *

~ THE DEVIL KNOWN AS ASAMI RYUICHI ~

* * *

"Your a cute one."

"And your a perverted one."

The man smirked. "Cheeky brat."

"Thank you."

"Your not afraid of me?"

"Should I be?"

"I just killed a man"

"I know." The boy's voice was breathless.

Asami's eyes widened for a second then narrowed with approval and lust. He stretched one foot out and pressed it down between the blond's legs, causing the boy to hiss.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"The name's Asami Ryuichi."

"Nice to meet you Asami. I'm Takaba Akihito. I'd shake your hand, but I'm a bit tied up at the moment."

Asami's smirk grew darker as he pressed his foot down harder. Grinding his foot into Akihito's erection. Akihito groaned. Asami grinned as he get the boy fight the urge to grind up against him. This boy was going to be fun.


	4. Devil Meets Devil

Asami smirked darkly as he ground his foot down into Akihito's erection. The boy threw his head back, eyes closed and a moan on his lips. His hips jerked against Asami's foot with the need to find release. Leaning forward, Asami sliced through the boy's shirt, pulling it free of his lean body. Asami trailed his hands over the soft, smooth skin. His thumbs brushed over dusky rose nipples.

"Ahhh!"

Asami chuckled. "So sensitive."

Asami slid his knife beneath the hem of Akihito's shorts. The knife was so sharp that it slid through the material like warm butter. Asami caught sight of the boys underwear and couldn't but be amused. A dancing sponge in pants and a tie decorated the boy's boxers. Cute as they might be, they had to go.

With Akihito fully naked, Asami settled back against his seat. He lit another cigarette and eyed the boy before him. Hazel eyes sparked with inner flames back at him. The boy wasn't defiant, nor was he scared of him. Outside of his sister and two best friends, Asami had never met someone who didn't fear him. Asami found himself impressed by this young boy.

"Move forward." Akihito moved forward on his knees. "More." Akihito moved forward until he was straddling Asami's leg. Asami ran his hand through Akihito's hair, petting him. Asami fisted his hand in Akihito's hair and pressed his leg against Akihito's groin. "Hump it."

Akihito swallowed hard. His eyes never leaving Asami's, Akihito began to move his hips. Humping the man's leg. The dark look on Asami's face had Akihito's stomach fluttering. There was something about this man that drew him in. Asami's hand relaxed in his hair and he began to pet Akihito again.

"What a good little pet. Tell me Akihito, have you ever been with a man before?"

"No."

"Mmmmm… how about a woman?"

"No. I, I, I've never been with anyone. Not even a kiss."

Asami enjoyed the blush that creeped up over Akihito's cheeks. So cute. Asami's hand fisted in Akihito's hair and he pulled the boy up off the floor. Asami slammed his lips down on Akihito's. Akihito gasped in surprise and Asami took advantage of it to slip his tongue inside. The kiss was demanding and claiming. Akihito tried to give back everything he was given. He was clumsy, inflaming Asami all the more with his innocence. Akihito slipped his tongue inside Asami's mouth, exploring its contours. Asami brought his teeth down on Akihito's tongue hard enough to draw blood. Akihito yelped in pain but didn't pull away.

The hand not holding Akihito's head, roamed down the boy's slender back. Squeezing one plump butt cheek before slipping into the crease of the boy's bottom. He pushed one finger inside the boy. Akihito hissed into Asami's mouth at the dry invasion of his body. Asami pulled his finger free then pushed back in, this time pressing down on the boy's prostate. Akihito moaned as his body shuddered, white cream spurting from the small cock between his legs. Akihito collapsed against Asami's chest, panting. Asami rubbed soothing circles along Akihito's back.

"Good boy."

The car pulled to a stop, the back door opened and Asami stepped free of the car. Helping Akihito out after him. Asami, Kirishima and Akihito stood by the car, as Suoh went to fetch the limo. When Suoh returned, they all climbed inside. Asami pulled Akihito close as the made their way from the car exchange outside the city, heading back into the city and eventually home.

* * *

~DEVIL MEETS DEVIL~

* * *

Akihito stayed close to Asami as they made their way through the lobby of the luxury apartment building. The man had cut up all his clothing but for his socks and shoes, leaving him to walk completely nude from the car to the building and inside. Akihito wasn't one to feel shame over his body, actually he didn't feel anything towards his body, but he wasn't ready to put himself on display for everyone to see. He was grateful that the two men who had been beating that other man were walking behind him, keeping him from being on display.

They entered the elevator and the man with the glasses swiped a card and punched in a code. Akihito's eyebrows rose at this. Just _who_ was this man that he had special access to his home? Curious, Akihito watched the floors count off. He was amazed as the elevator stopped on the fortieth floor. A floor that wasn't listed on the elevator's floor button pad. When they stepped off the elevator, Akihito took in all that he could. He was so focused on his surroundings, that he didn't notice that it was only him and Asami. The other two had remained on the elevator.

Akihito's eye was caught by a photo that hung on one wall. He recognized it and was highly surprised to see it hanging on a wall of such a high class place. As he stared at the photograph, he continued to move forward and ended up bumping into Asami.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Asami noticed the direction of Akihito's gaze. "Like it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Taka Akira is very talented."

"You think so?" Akihito couldn't help but be pleased at the praise. His mentor had told him that he had a talent for photography, yet Akihito had trouble believing him. No one ever seemed to pay attention to his photos. However, his mentor had setup a gallery for him and other students some months ago. At first it seemed as if it wasn't going well. The patrons had simply walked by his photos, seemingly only interested in the more brighter, happier peaces that other students had done. It came as a shock later that night when it was announced that Taka Akira's, a.k.a. him, Takaba Akihito's entire collection had been bought by a single patron.

"So you bought her entire collection?"

Asami's eyes narrowed for a moment, then they widened in shock. He chuckled. "That's very clever, Taka—ba Akihito."

"What do you mean?" Akihito couldn't bring himself to look at Asami.

"I never thought that I'd have the chance to meet Taka Akira in person. Let alone that she would be a he."

"Disappointed?"

"No."

Asami pulled Akihito to him and kissed him deeply. Scooping the boy up into his arms, Asami headed deeper into his home. Upon reaching the master bedroom, Asami flipped a hidden switch that sent a part of the wall opposite him sliding open. Asami entered the hidden room and headed straight for its bathroom.

Asami set Akihito down in his feet, spun him around and bent him over the cold marble counter. He locked the boy's ankles in place then freed his hands from the plastic cuffs. Only to lock them in the cuffs attached to the counter. Asami slowly ran his hands over Akihito's body, massaging and kneading the tension out of him. Once he had Akihito relaxed, Asami stepped free of the bathroom and hidden room. Asami quickly removed his suit jacket, tie and vest. He carefully removed his guns, emptying them and locking them away in a wall safe hidden by smooth wall. He then undid his cufflinks and rolled Hus sleeves u to Hus elbows and unbuttoned the top four buttons of his shirt. Ready, he returned to Akihito.

Akihito tried his best to see over his shoulder as Asami moved around the bathroom. The man took something from a cabinet and filled it with water. His eyes widened as Asami pressed the nozzle attached to the thing up inside him. Warm liquid filled his insides. It felt strange but nice at first but soon became uncomfortable as it began to stretch Hus insides. His stomach distending as it continued to fill him. He whimpered and Asami's free hand came down to rub his stomach, words of encouragement leaving Asami's mouth.

* * *

~ DEVIL MEETS DEVIL ~

* * *

To Akihito's relief, the liquid eventually stopped flowing into him. Asami released him from his bindings and helped him to stand up. It was difficult after being bent over for so long. Asami kept massaging his bloated belly. Akihito's bladder twinged, letting him know he had to pee.

"Asami, I have to pee."

Asami said nothing as he moved Akihito to stand before the toilet. He kept Akihito pressed tight against him as one hand reached down and took a hold of Akihito's penis. Akihito protested and tried remove Asami's hands.

"Ahh!" Tears formed in Akihito's eyes Asami painfully squeezed his penis in punishment. Accepting his position, Akihito let his bladder free to release the urine filling it.

"Good boy." Asami's free hand came up to tilt Akihito's head to the side and back. His lips pressed against Akihito's softer ones.

* * *

~ DEVIL MEETS DEVIL ~

* * *

Asami sat Akihito down on the toilet. As he went to lock the boy in place, Akihito cried out.

"No! Pease! I won't resist. I promise."

Asami eyed Akihito for a moment. Seeing what he wanted, he gave a nod and let Akihito sit there unshackled. Asami pressed one hand against Akihito's stomach, helping his body release the water and bodily waste from inside. As the waste left Akihito, Asami took a hold of Akihito's jaw and forced the boy to look him in the eye. A deep flush swallowed Akihito's face and he tried to look away, but Asami wouldn't let him.

Asami left Akihito where he sat as he turned on the shower. Once the water was to his satisfaction, Asami helped Akihito over into the shower. Asami stripped down to nothing and joined his young lover.

Akihito moaned as he felt Asami's fingers massaging his scalp. He didn't know what kind of shampoo the man was using on him, but it smelled wonderful. He relaxed as Asami's hands wandered along his body, cleaning it of the day's dirt and sweat. He pouted as Asami finished the shower. He clasped the man's hands to him.

"Please don't stop."

Asami chuckled. "A little longer then."

* * *

~ DEVIL MEETS DEVIL ~

* * *

Asami laid Akihito down on the bed. He trailed his lips along Akihito's jaw and down across his neck. Leaving little stinging bites in his wake. Akihito moaned and withered beneath Asami's attention. Asami's lips trailed lower, his tongue flicked out. Tasting the cute little bud of Akihito's nipple.

"Ahh…mmmm…Asamiiiii." Akihito's hands fisted in Asami's hair, holding him to the place that felt so good.

Asami broke free of Akihito's grip, moving further down his boy's slender body. He dipped his tongue into Akihito's belly button, making the boy giggle. Moving even further down, Asami pressed kisses and bites along Akihito's hips, across soft thighs and along the creases were thighs met body. Always making sure not to touch the aching length between Akihito's thighs.

Asami sat up and reached over into his nightstand drawer. Puling out a bottle, he opened it and poured the contents out into his hands. Asami applied a liberal amount of the lube to his cock before aligning himself up with Akihito's entrance. He slammed home in one thrust. Wrenching a scream from Akihito's throat and tears from those beautiful hazel eyes. Asami didn't allow time for Akihito to adjust before sliding back out. He slammed back in.

"AHHHH!" Akihito screamed.

Slide out.

Slam back in.

"AHHHH!" Akihito screamed.

Slide out.

Slam back in.

"AHHHH! ASAMI!" Tears fell from Akihito's eyes.

Slide out.

Slam back in.

"OH GOD! ASAMI! ASAMI! ASAMI! YES! YES! MMMMMMM…HHHHAAA. SAMII!… _**ASAMIIIIIII!**_ "

Akihito's body shuddered and shook. His eyes rolling into the back of his head. Stars exploded in his brain. White hot fluid flew from his cock to land on his stomach, chest, neck and even his face.

Asami spend up his thrusts, slamming into Akihito even harder. Pleasure burned through him as his seman left him, flooding into Akihito. Asami fisted one hand in Akihito's hair. Yanking the boy's head back, he forced Akihito to look up at him.

 _"You belong to me Akihito. Body. Heart. Mind. Soul."_

Akihito smiled, his heart beating madly. For the first time in his sixteen years, Akihito felt hole. That empty pit no longer gaping open inside him. Sown shut by the man inside him. Or was it the sex? No. No, it was the man. Akihito reached up and brushed his fingers along Asami's cheek.

"Will you be my daddy?"


	5. Devil's Code

It was quite simple. Takaba Akihito was his. Everything that Akihito was, everything that he would ever be; belonged to _him_. Akihito didn't eat, sleep, he didn't _breath_ without Asami's say.

As Akihito now completely belonged to Asami, the yakuza boss couldn't allow for the boy to continue living on his own. Alone and unprotected. Nor would he allow for the boy to continue working. Akihito had no need to make money to support himself. That was Asami's place now, and Asami would _never_ let his boy want for as thing. It was his pleasure and desire to care for his Sweet Little Kitten. It was his Devil's Code

In the beginning, it was a trial. Akihito fought, kicking and screaming whenever Suoh and Kirishima had to bring him back to Asami. Asami was a patient man and understood that Akihito was simply going through a growing/adjustment period. However , that didn't mean that Akihito would get away without punishment. Asami's punishments were always harsh but fair, and Akihito never complained afterwards. Quite the contrary. He always apologized for being naughty and would snuggle into his daddy and fall asleep. Looking for all the world, like a peaceful little angel.

As summer passed, Akihito settled down and became a little more obedient. Accepting that his life was held in the palm of Asami's hands. He still resisted any gift he felt was to extravagant or/and expensive. Something Asami patiently did his best to punish out if Akihito. When school resumed, Asami had Akihito transferred to a far better school then he had been originally attending. After school, Akihito took martial arts lessons from Kirishima, Suoh and Asami whenever the _businessman_ was free. Akihito also spent many a night learning just what Asami did in the dark of the night. Soon he would know the full in and out workings of _all_ of Asami's businesses. The ease with which Akihito took to it all and just how natural it was for the boy, made Asami proud. Akihito would one day become the devil himself with his very own Devil's code.

Akihito slowly but surely made friends at Gus new school. True friends. Not the fake ones he made to mask himself so he would appear normal. Twins, Muki Takato and Kou could often be found at the penthouse Asami and Akihito called home. The laughter of three boys would ring throughout the large apartment. Bringing a light into Asami's dark existence. As time passed; Asami, Kirishima and Suoh watched the three boys. Knowing that they were looking at the feature of Sion.


	6. A Devil's Lesson

**_First Note: Akihito's eyes are supposed to be violet blue. NOT! hazel._**

 ** _Second Note: I've been spelling Kuroda wrong._**

 ** _*bangs head against the wall*_**

 ** _Please forgive the mistakes_**

* * *

Akihito knelt beside Asami as the businessman worked. It was a busy day, just like every other day at Sion. However, busy day or not, Akihito wasn't aloud to skip out on his daily training. Akihito need routine and a firm hand.

He was nude but fore the rope woven so intricately about his body. A leather blindfold covered his beautiful violet blue eyes. A soft leather training collar sat upon Akihito's delicate neck, a leash keeping him place via the heavy duty ring bolted to the floor beneath Asami's desk. Akihito's lush lips were parted as he panted. Breathless as white hot pleasure and pain. His soft, lovely hole was stuffed full with a large annal plug that would leave him gaping wide open once it was removed. His cute little cock was locked away in a cage, preventing him from becoming erect. He made a beautiful sight. The perfect addition to Asami's large office.

A knock sounded at the door. Asami gave a firm "come in". The door opened and Akihito stiffened, not liking to be seen by anyone but for Asami. His Daddy. Asami reached down without looking and stroked his fingers through Akihito's soft blond hair. The boy calmed instantly. Nuzzling into Asami's caress. Kirishima paid no mind to the bound and nude boy next to Asami. He had long since grown used to his friend's tastes. Asami continued to pet Akihito as Kirishima read off his nightly reports. When the other man finally left a half hour later, Asami checked the time. Raising his brows at the time, he removed the blindfold from Akihito's eyes. Violet blue eyes blinked at the sudden brightness before turning to look up at him.

"You've been a good boy today Akihito." He ran a hand through Akihito's hair. "You deserve a reward. What would you like, my Sweet Little Kitten?"

"Please Daddy, I want to cum. Can I Daddy? Please."

Asami smiled down at Akihito. "Of course you can, sweet baby boy. How do you want it?" Asami's grin darkened. Knowing golden eyes gazing upon Akihito.

"On your cock Daddy. I wanna cum on your cock. Please."

Asami picked Akihito up in his arms and carried him over to a large bookshelf located on the furthest side from the office door. Keeping a careful hold on Akihito, Asami reached up and pulled down the rope of a large tapestry. There was a silent release of air. The bookcase did back then behind the left side of the wall. Asami stepped inside the hidden room and the bookcase slid back into its original position. Asami laid Akihito down in the bed. Unbinding the ropes around Akihito and rubbing feeling back into the boy's arms. He left the plug and cage in place. Tormenting his Kitten just a little more.

The boy whimpered and reached for Asami with outstretched arms as the man withdrew from him. Asami chuckled. His hands going to his jacket and removing it from his shoulders, letting fall to the floor. Next, Asami slowly unbuttoned his vest. He paused for a moment, enjoying the way Akihito's breathing increased in anticipation. Grinning devilishly, Asami let the vest fall, joining his suit jacket on the floor. He returned to the bed, drawing within Akihito's reaching distance. Only to step away as the boy made to touch him. He turned his back to the boy as he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He let them both drop to the floor, his back still to Akihito. He could hear his kitten's whimper as he was denied the sight of Asami's rock hard abs and chiselled chest. When Asami dropped trow, Akihito sucked in a deep breath at the sight of his Daddy's tight ass. Asami grinned darkly as he moved to Akihito's side. Taking his sweet Kitten's lips with his own Akihito groaned and tried to deepen the kiss but Asami drew back, biting Akihito's bottom lip.

Asami sat and pulled Akihito across his lap. Laying him face down with ass high. He trailed his hands over Akihito's back, soothing away what little tension he found. Slowly, his hand made its way to the crease between Akihito's bottom. His long, lean fingers fingers slid around the base of the plug stuffing his kitten so full. He wiggled it back and forth, teasing his Kitten. Akihito whimpered, desperately wanting Asami to go faster and give him what he wanted. What he needed. Suddenly, Asami yanked the plug free. Akihito moaned. Asami rolled onto his back, placing Akihito on top of him. He rested his head on his crossed arms.

"Go ahead Kitten. Take what you need baby boy."

Akihito didn't hesitate. Taking a hold of Asami's cock, he impaled himself in one eager thrust. His head fell back and a deep moan escaped his lips. There was a slight burn as Asami's cock stretched him out. The plug had been huge but still fell quite short of the size of Asami's cock. Akihito rocked his hips back and forth before he settled into a rough pace.

Sweat beaded on his skin. His hair stuck to his forehead. His violet blue eyes were now encompassed by their pupils. His breath came in gasps. His body was trembling. He planted his hands on Asami's chest, balancing himself. He began to thrust himself down harder and harder. He was so close. So close. His eyes squeezed closed tightly. He was so close but the cage was preventing him from becoming erect and reaching his climax. He whimpered. He heard a dark chuckle from beneath him. The cage was released and pain flared as his cock suddenly became fully erect and his orgasm rocked through him.

Akihito collapsed against Asami. Breathing heavily. His body boneless from his release. Asami allowed him to lay like that for awhile. Rubbing his back before rolling them over so Akihito was laying on his back. Asami rose above him and Akihito felt all breath leave him at the sight. He grunted as Asami pulled out then thrust back home with all his strength. His Daddy fucked him into the mattress and all he could do was lay there and tasks it. Cumming again at Asami's command. When Asami finally reached his own climax, it flowed into Akihito like a flood. Akihito released a satisfied sigh as he felt the hot seed filing him to bursting.

Asami pulled free of Akihito, pressing a kiss to his brow. Standing, he made his way to the enclosed bathroom. He wetted a cloth and went back to Akihito. He washed the boy clean of his own spilled seed covering his chest. Asami left his own cum filling the boy alone, ignoring the cum leaking out onto his pale thighs. He knew how cranky his Kitten could get if he removed the remnants of his own seed from the boy. Asami smiled fondly. His boy was so particular about certain things.

Asami returned to the bathroom and washed his own body. Clean he returned to the bed, climbing beneath the blankets. Akihito snuggled into him, his little brown teddy Asami had bought him, clasped tightly to his chest. Asami wrapped his arms around his Kitten, keeping him safe and secure by his side. Soon they were both asleep.


	7. A Devil's Daily Routine

The alarm sounded, disturbing the sleep of the bed's occupant. There was an annoyed groan. The a slender hand slid from beneath the covers. It batted at the alarm until it fell from the bedside table onto the floor, effectively shutting it off. The hand slid back beneath the covers and a sigh could be heard as the bed's occupant settled back into sleep.

Asami chuckled as he sat in the big comfortable leather chair at the foot of the bed. Sipping his morning coffee and enjoying another cigarette. It was the same every morning. Even the weekends. His Kitten really wasn't a morning person. Finishing his coffee and stubbing out his cigarette out, Asami stood. Adjusting the soft, warm robe about him. He stood over the bed for a moment before pulling the blankets up and back. Akihito whimpered and curled up into a ball. His precious teddy bear held protectively against his chest and a thumb stuck in his mouth. Akihito wore nothing but a thin pair of shorts that his nothing and one of Asami's rare T-shirts. "He's so cute." Asami thought to himself.

"Rise and shine Akihito."

"Mmmm… five more min Daddy." Akihito snuggled into his pillow. A shiver shook his body. "Cold Daddy."

"I said rise and shine, Akihito."

"Mmmm… don't wanna."

Asami wasn't surprised by Akihito's words. It was their morning routine after all. "You have school."

"Don't care."

"Akihito."

One violet blue eye popped open to look up at him. A cute little pout settled onto his kitten's lips. Akihito rolled onto his stomach, pushing his bottom up into the air. Asami's golden eyes sparked with dark intent. He had known that this moment was coming. His cute little Kitten just couldn't begin his day without a little punishment. Asami settled onto the bed, pulling Akihito up over his lap. He could hear Akihito's breath hitch in anticipation. Slowly, Asami pulled Akihito's shorts down off his plump, round ass. Sliding them down long legs and off kissable feet.

Asami's hand squeezed and kneaded Akihito's bottom. Akihito wiggled and Asami could feel the cum that was already leaking from Akihito's cock as it seeped into his robe. Asami pressed one hand against Akihito's back, keeping him in place. The other he raised high above Akihito's bottom. Akihito whimpered and raised his bottom higher.

"Please Daddy." Akihito wiggled his bottom.

A loud smack sounded out into the bedroom. Akihito cried out as a burning sting filled his bottom. Asami gave him no chance to recover before bringing his hand back down onto his bottom again and again.

Akihito's vision was blurred with tears by the time Asami had finished with his spanking. Asami made to settle Akihito on his side on the bed to recover. Akihito cried out and wrapped his arms around Asami's neck. "No! Please Daddy." Akihito looked up at Asami. His violet blue eyes pleading.

Asami stroked the side of Akihito's jaw. "What's wrong Kitten.?"

"Please I need more Daddy."

"More?"

"Yes. Pleeeeaase…"

It was rare, but there head been times when Akihito needed more then the simple morning spankings. There were times when Akihito felt insecure and needed reassurance. Asami had quickly learned that the harsher he was with Akihito in these moments, the more reassured Akihito felt. Asami knew of Akihito's past, he had demanded full honesty from his Kitten. Asami was positive that the loss of his parents and loving grandparents topped by his maternal grandmother's abuse was at fault. He was also aware that Akihito had a way of detaching from the world and depended on him to keep him from that detachment. Asami had no qualms about keeping his Kitten in this world. He would give his cute little Akihito everything he needed.

Asami settled Akihito down on the bed. Knees bent, ass high and face pressed against the mattress. Akihito closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Asami's feet moving across the bedroom floor. The sound of the hidden room opening and Asami opening one of the many drawers inside. Akihito's guts clenched tightly as he heard the man reenter the bedroom. He began to pant, anticipation running high inside him.

The whip cracked and Akihito jumped in shock as the whip landed against his bottom. Braking his delicate flesh open. The whip fell against his bottom again and again. Until it was covered in bleeding welts. The whip moved upwards across his back. Opening more welts. Akihito was sobbing from the pain but he only begged for more. Asami brought the whip down across his thighs.

"Open yourself for me Akihito."

Akihito reached behind himself and spread his butt cheeks apart. Displaying his tender crease and twitching hole to his Daddy.

"Good boy."

Akihito trembled. Anticipation and fear mixing inside him. Asami stood still, building the feelings he knew were swirling inside his Kitten. When the whip landed against Akihito's flesh, it caught him perfectly along the crease of his bottom. From balls to the small of his back. "AHHH!" Akihito stretched himself wider. He could hear his Daddy's chuckle behind him. The whip landed again, this tip just the tip. Striking him right on his twitching hole. "DADDY!" Asami focused on his Kitten's twitching hole.

* * *

~ DEVIL'S LOVE ~

* * *

Asami dropped the whip and approached the bed. Akihito was openly sobbing now. His entire body shaking with his sobs. Asami ran his hands along Akihito's arms. Rubbing soothing circles as he worked his way up from hands to shoulders. He picked Akihito up and sat in the big chair with Akihito on his lap. Akihito snuggled I to him, his teddy clutched tightly to his chest. Asami kept up his soothing ministrations. Slowly, Akihito's sobs began to ease and he sat quietly. Head resting on Asami's shoulder. After a while, Akihito looked up at him, his lashes still wet with his tears.

"Daddy, can I have my morning milk now?"

"Yes baby."

Akihito slid from Asami's lap and settled onto his knees between Asami's legs. Akihito nuzzeled a thigh before moving closer. He opened his mouth and slid it down over Asami's cock. Asami settled back into the chair, one hand caressing Akihito's hair and cheek. Akihito moved lower, taking all of Asami into his throat. He pulled back, sucking. Sounds filed the room and Asami couldn't help but smile. Akihito was ike a babe suckling at their mother's breast. Akihito's sucking increased and his head began to bob up and down faster. Asami didn't make a sound as he came down his Kitten's throat. Akihito continued to suckle, even after Asami had gone limp.

Asami picked Akihito up from the floor. "Time for your bath kitten."

"M'kay Daddy."

Akihito was good throughout the shower. Allowing Asami to clean him and sterilize the open lash marks and bandage him up. Clean, the two headed into the dinning room where Kirishima had set their breakfast. Akihito settled onto Asami's lap and obediently ate his food as the yakuza ate his own.

Akihito stood and entered the kitchen. When he came back, he held a steaming cup of coffee. He placed the cup on the table before Asami. He made to settle back onto Asami's lap but the man wouldn't let him.

"Daddy?" Akihito pouted.

"Where's the cream for my coffee, Akihito?"

Akihito's violet blue eyes widened. He turned and climbed up onto the table. His settled down onto his need, backside presented to Asami. He felt a strong hand grip his cock. He moaned as the hand began to stroke his painful erection.

"Hmmm… seems that my cream is stuck." Asami whispered against Akihito's ear.

"AHHH!" Akihito's insides burned as three fingers were rammed into his ass. He panted as the fingers thrust in and out of him. Pre cum leaked out from his cock.

"Good, its starting to come out. But its still not enough. Cone on baby. You don't want Daddy to have to drink his coffee without his special cream, do?"

"No Daddy. I want you to have your special cream."

Lips pressed against Akihito's ass in a gentle kiss. The fingers rammed back into Akihito. Hitting his prostate hard. Akihito's mouth opened on a silent scream as he came. His cum spilling into Asami's coffee.

"Good boy." Large hands stroked Akihito's quivering flesh, soothing him.

"AHHHHHH! NO! NO! IT'S TOO HOT! DADDY!" Akihito leader with Asami, but the yakuza boss just continued to stir his coffee with Akihito's now limp cock.

* * *

~ DEVIL'S LOVE ~

* * *

He was late again. Akihito sighed as one of the school security guards escorted him to the principal's office. The principal, Mono Dai-sensei, frowned as she saw him. She was a strict woman with a gentle, loving, kind heart. She also had a soft spot for the boy standing before her. She dismissed the guard and waved Akihito over to sit in a chair.

This us the third time this week that you've been late. Tenth time this month and who knows how many times this school year." Mono-sensei sighed again. "Akihito, people will began to notice that you are always so late. Usually, someone in your position would be facing possible suspension from school. Maybe even being removed permanently from the school."

"No! Please! Please don't kick me out!"

"Don't worry, Akihito. But please try to be more punctual from now on."

"Yes sensei."

Mono-sensei smiled and patted his hand. "Get to class Akihito."


	8. When A Devil Has A Daddy

Akihito sat in a chair placed in a darkened corner of the warehouse. Out of sight of everyone but his Daddy. Akihito gave a little wiggle. Already aroused by the thought of what was about to happen. Golden eyes flashed over to him. A dark smirk twisted tasty lips and those golden eyes held knowledge. His Daddy knew why he was wiggling.

In the center of the desolate warehouse were three men. Stripped bare of their clothing and strung up by their wrists. Not a single one of them was a beautiful sight to behold. They in fact made Akihito's stomach twist in disgust. They were old (ancient), their skin sagged and they were all quite fat. Like so fat, he was surprised they could move. "I wonder when they were last able to see their dicks?" Akihito snickered to himself. "Guess living off the sweat and blood of others will do that to you."

These three men had been naughty and now they were going to pay. They didn't know that though. They were swearing and making threats at the silent guards surrounding them. Akihito smirked at their stupidity. They suddenly fell silent when the boss stepped forward.

Akihito's breathing increased as his Daddy stepped into the center of the warehouse. The men's sneers fell from their faces and they tried to gather what dignity they thought they still had. Asami Ryuichi just watched them with dark amusement. A lit cigarette at his lips.

"Asami! What is the meaning of this?"

Asami raised one dark brow. His golden eyes flashing with hidden flames. "Are you telling me that you do not know?"

"Asami-san. I have always been loyal to you. Help you keep your business free of investigation."

"Is that so, Matsuoka-sensei?"

"Yes Asami-san."

"Hnn… Is that why you have been in negotiations with Nakahara Hiroki, my biggest rival here in Tokyo?"

Matsuoka sneered at Asami. His eyes spitting insults at the yakuza boss. "Nakahara Hiroki is far better than you. He is going to lead Japan into the future. A future that will have Japan sitting on top of the world. Where all others fear us and no other mafia will slither into our country and corrupt it! Those mafias will bow to us and beg for our mercy!"

"Huh. Sounds like some doesn't understand the delicate balance of the world and all that's in it."

"Your just weak Asami. Weak and cowardly."

A growl leaked from Akihito. No heard it, but Asami turned to look at him. His eyes narrowed in warning at Akihito. Akihito pouted and sat back in the chair. Arms crossed over his chest. He wanted to tear that filthy piece of shit apart with his bare hands for insulting his Daddy. Asami looked Akihito over, satisfied the boy would behave, he turned back to the three men hanging by their wrists.

He ignored Matsuoka in favor of the man on the other end of the row. This one had a bag over his head as per Asami's orders. He gave a nod to his head of security and bodyguard, Suoh Kazumi. His best friend stepped forward and released the hooded man from his ropes. The man fell, his knees having already been broken by his very capable secretary, Kirishima Kei. Suoh dragged the man to kneel, well kinda kneel, before the other two men. Suoh pulled the hood off and they could hear Matsuoka's shocked gasp.

Asami grinned as he settled a hand onto the newly revealed man. "Didn't expect to see your new bed partner here did you Matsuoka?"

"N-n-na–ka…hara."

"Mmm… yes. Did you really think that the two of you could go plotting behind my back?"

"Asami-sama, please. You have Nakahara. You don't need me now. Let me go. You won't have to worry about me telling anyone about this. I'll even accept less money to keep you out of investigations."

"Hmph. You hear this Nakahara?" Asami's voice was calm and amused.

Nakahara shivered in fear. He should have known not to screw with Asami Ryuichi, The Dragon of Japan. His fate was sealed and he would go down with whatever dignity he had left to him. His only comfort was that he knew Asami would never harm his wife, daughter and his son. They were not a part of their dark underworld. They were innocent and Asami Ryuichi didn't kill innocents.

A loud roar sounded behind him and Nakahara shivered again. Asami was well known for his way of "disposing" of bodies. The giant blond, Suoh dragged him over to a metal table. Nakahara tried his best to not scream as his body was passed through the wood chipper, feet first. But it was too hard. His screams filled the warehouse. He was so loud, he was sure they heard him on the other side of the bay. His screams soon died off as he died from blood loss before his upper torso met with the chipper.

Akihito wiggled in his seat. One hand reaching down to squeeze his hard cock. Before the hand could make contact; a bigger, stronger hand took a hold of his. "Akihito." The warning made him shiver. He looked up at his Daddy, a pout on his lips. Asami leaned down and kissed that pout away.

Asami released Akihito's hand with another whispered warning and returned to his two remaining prisoners. He slowly removed his suit jacket and passed it over to Kirishima. Next he removed his vest and tie. With precise movements, designed solely to excite his sexy little Kitten, Asami undid his cufflinks. He turned his back to his prisoners so that his Kitten would have full view of his chest as he unbuttoned his shirt and removed it from his body. His golden eyes flashed to Akihito. His Kitten was wiggling in his chair, trying his hardest not to touch himself.

Asami grinned devilishly before taking the whip Suoh held out to him. He turned and motioned for the second man to be turned around.

"Matsuoka, do you know whom this an is who hangs beside you?"

"N-no."

"His name is Sakazaki Jiro. He runs a rather pitiful host club."

"I swear I don't know him!"

"I believe you. You see, he's not here because of you. Sakazaki here, took a liking to something that didn't belong to him. My precious little Kitten was out with his friends and this scum," Asami's voice was full of disgust.

"He saw my Kitten and thought to take him and make him one of those drugged up, diseased whores he sells to whoever is willing to pay."

The whip cracked as it sailed through the air. Sakazaki screamed as the whip sliced through his flesh like butter. Akihito squirmed. Nearly cuming in his underwear. It grew harder to not touch himself as the whip fell again and again. The way his Daddy's muscles flexed and sweat dripped off his skin. Akihito bit his lip. One hand reaching for his cock.

"Asami-sama says you are not to touch your self."

Akihito's eyes looked up to see Kirishima standing next to him. Just when had the man moved to stand there? "It hurts."

"I know. Here. He said you can have these." Kirishima handed over Asami's tie and shirt.

Akihito took them with glee. Burring his face in them and inhaling his Daddy's scent. His painfully hard cock twitched. He quickly undid his pants and pulled his cock free. He wrapped Asami's shirt around his cock, sighing at having something of his Daddy's on him. Taking the tie, he tied it about his neck just as his Daddy had shown him. As the whip continued to fall, Akihito would tighten the tie until he would nearly pass out then release it. Mmmm… so good.

* * *

~ DEVIL'S LOVE ~

* * *

Sakazaki was dead. The guards who had been standing by, were trying their best to keep their breakfast down. There was nothing left to the man. Their boss, Asami Ryuichi had whipped off every inch of the man's skin. Even the man's penis had been defleshed.

Asami dropped the whip and settled onto the couch placed for his pleasure. Suoh handed him a glass of whisky. Kirishima moved over to his side. Akihito with him. He may not be done with his prisoners, but his Kitten needed his attention now. Asami was many things, but a negligent Daddy _he was_ _ **not**_. Seeing Asami sitting down, Akihito squealed and ran over to him. Plopping down onto Asami's lap.

Asami gripped Akihito's cock through the shirt that was still covering it. He stoked it and Akihito whimpered, falling back against his chest.

"Daddddddy! Please don't tease me anymore! It hurts!"

Asami chuckled darkly. He pulled his shirt free of his Kitten's cock. The organ was a dark, angry purple. Akihito flinched as Asami ran a finger along it's length.

"Daddy!"

"Shhh, baby. Daddy will take care of you."

Asami tilted his Kitten's jaw upwards and kissed him. Biting lush lips and the tongue that teased his own. As they kissed, Asami's hands were busy removing Akihito's clothing. Once his Kitten was nude, he settled the boy over his cock. Facing him. He didn't bother using lubricant as he slammed his Kitten down onto his own cock.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Akihito screamed. His body shuddered, cum splashing over the two of them.

Asami stood, carrying Akihito, he moved to behind the couch. He set Akihito down then spun the boy around. Bending him over the back of the couch. He slammed back inside his Kitten. Taking the boy until ha passed out and Asami reached his own climax. Filling his boy to the brim with his seed.

Asami picked Akihito up and laid him down on the couch. Placing his suit jacket over him to keep him warm. Then Asami returned his attention back to his final prisoner. Uncaring that his cock, stained with cum and blood was out for ball to see.

"Your disgusting. Insane" Matsuoka sneered.

Asami smirked. "Thank you." Asami raised his gun, handed to him by Kirishima, and fired. Placing one perfect bullet hole into Matsuoka's head. Killing Matsuoka in one shot.

* * *

~ DEVIL'S LOVE ~

* * *

Akihito skipped as he followed his Daddy from their penthouse home in the middle of the best section of Tokyo. After his Daddy felt with the naughty men, the two of them had returned home where they had lunch then made love late into the date. Around six in the evening, he and his Daddy began to prepare for the special Christmas party being held that evening. All of the richest and most famous people in Japan would be there. Daddy had even told him that there would be foreign guests in attendance.

Akihito was so excited, that when Asami had handed him his unlimited platinum and black credit card, telling him to buy whatever he wanted for the party; Akihito hadn't refused or complained. Which had pleased his Daddy very much. Taking no one but Kirishima, Akihito went on a shopping spree through Tokyo. He had at first, started looking at his normal favorite shops. However, Kirishima had set him straight. Informing him that while Asami had no problem with his normal wear and wouldn't complain about what he chose to wear to the party, these shops really didn't hold the proper clothing for the party.

Akihito curiously followed the secretary to the upper class stores. Akihito didn't care for the prices, nor the snobbish attitudes of the shop assistants. Kirishima told him to ignore it and he did. Soon forgetting it all in the joy he felt looking for an outfit that would please his Daddy.

It had taken him two weeks until he had found the perfect outfit. He kept it hidden from his Daddy so he could surprise him this evening. The wait had been well worth it. The look on his Daddy's face had made him feel so beautiful. And very pleased with the fact that he could surprise the old man

The outfit Akihito had chosen was a simple, sleek black dress. It fell to his ankles and hugged his figure, showing each curve to perfection. The top of the dress was low cut, nearly revealing his nipples. The back of the dress left his own back completely bare. Only coming back to cover him just above the curve of his ass. He knew that it would excite Asami the moment he saw the dress at the shop.

Around his neck was one of the many collars his Daddy had made just for him. This one was made of white gold and hugged his neck in a tight but comfortable fit. Little delicate chains hung from the collar, decorating his upper chest. He added a pair of white gold dangle ratings that he had bought to go with the collar.

Akihito had been growing his hair out for some time. Now it reached down past his shoulders. Kirishima, who was a man of many talents, helped him do his hair. It now sat upon his his head in a mass of elegant curls. To top it all of, Kirishima had added a white gold tiara set with tiny pink and black diamonds upon his head. A gift from Asami for his first society party. Of course, it had been Kirishima who had it picked out as Asami had no idea what would match his outfit.

Now it was time for the party. Kirishima stood by the idling limo, the door open for him and Asami. Suoh stood nearby, keeping guard. When he saw them, he bowed deeply.

"Good evening Asami-sama. Akihito-sama, you look beautiful this evening."

Akihito blushed and looked shyly at the ground. "Thank you Suoh-san."

Asami held out an arm and Akihito accepted it. He settled into the limo, Asami right beside him.

* * *

~ DEVIL'S LOVE ~

* * *

Asami held his kitten close, his fingers idly tracing circles on his boy's flesh. He was puzzled by Akihito's choice in attire. He found the outfit very beautiful and knew that his Kitten had it a lot of thought into how to make him drool. However, he knew his boy was not one for wearing women's clothing. His Kitten perferred old worn and tattered jeans and big comfy hoodies or T-shirts. His boy perferred comfort more than fashion. That of course didn't mean his boy was sloppy. Far from it in fact. Akihito always looked good in his choice of attire.

"Akihito?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"What made you settle on wearing a dress?"

Akihito was quiet for a moment. Kirishima had asked him that same question. "Damn it! These men know me far to well!" Akihito mentally sighed to himself. Akihito looked up at Asami, a smile on his face and gave the same reply he had given the secretary.

"Too look beautiful for you Daddy."

Asami frowned. He could tell that his Kitten wasn't lying, but in his gut; he knew his Kitten wasn't telling the full truth. "Akihito…" Asami's voice was soft, non threatening.

Akihito's violet blue eyes held nothing but innocence. A sure sign Akihito was being deceitful. "Akihito, you know that its naughty to lie to your Daddy, right?"

"But I'm not lying!"

"Akihito."

The blond pouted. "Punish me all you want, but I'll never tell you more then I already have."

Asami kept his eyes locked with Akihito's. Sighing, he accepted the fact that his boy was going to be stubborn. "Have it your way then, Akihito. Starting tomorrow, I'll ask you for the full truth. Every time you refuse, I will give you a punishment that you will _not_ like."

"I'm fine with that."

The tension left Akihito's body. He would never tell his Daddy the main reason for the dress. Akihito knew that the world had embraced same sex couples. He also knew that the high class society that would be attending the party tonight, had not accepted it. Oh they claimed that they did, but behind closed doors they tried to bring that acceptance down. Akihito knew this because a few of these people had approached his Daddy for his help. Asami had declined of course, but they still kept on coming.

Akihito refused to allow Hus Daddy's empire fall just because he had a dick and not a vagina. As Asami Ryuichi's baby/Kitten/boy, Akihito had a duty to protect his Daddy. Of course his Daddy would complain and tell him that was utter nonsense. That it was _his_ job to protect his precious little Kitten. _Not_ Akihito's job to protect him. It was just better all around for Akihito to keep that to himself.

* * *

~ DEVIL'S LOVE ~

* * *

Akihito sighed inwardly as he was introduced to yet anther fat, balding old man. As the man's eyes roamed over him, Akihito shuddered and moved closer to Asami. He had hoped for at least one piece of eye candy to be present at the party.

It was a game that he and his Daddy liked to play. Akihito would find someone and flirt with them. His Daddy would watch, getting "mad". At some point, his Daddy would come over and swipe him away from the person he was flirting with. When they would get home, his Daddy would punish him _oh so painfully_. It was so good. A squeeze of his waist had Akihito looking up to see golden eyes filled with amusement.

"Sorry Kitten that there isn't anyone here for you to tease me with."


	9. At The Party, Plots Against Devils

Blue eyes watched Asami and Akihito from afar. The owner of said blue eyes stood in a dark corner of the ballroom, rage slowly building inside him. It had taken him countless undignified acts for him to obtain an invention to be an escort of the famous Azumi Ryouko. She was a popular actress and a very sought after heiress. However, she had a horrible personality.

Sudou Shuu growled beneath his breath as Azumi and her father abandoned him in favor of Asami Ryuichi. The whole point of attending this party was to met Asami Ryuichi. Sudou had been fascinated with the older man for years. He was brilliant and he deserved to have the perfect partner at his side. And Sudou Shu was that perfect partner. He was tall with the perfect build to compliment Asami's. He had taken to lighting his hair when he learned that Asami had a fetish for blonds and even now wore contacts to turn his eyes blue. He had attended the best finishing school. Learning all the decorum that the royal families from across the world held. He was perfection, just as Asami Ryuichi was perfection. The only thing that Sudou needed to make Asami his, was for the two of them to meet. Once Asami saw him, he would claim Sudou as his partner. Sudou could hear the wedding bells already.

However, there was one small problem. Sudou's false blue eyes narrowed as he saw that stupid blond bimbo. He hated that stupid tramp and the way she clung to Asami. It was disgusting. How she had managed to catch Asami's eye and become his escort to this evening's event, Sudou wouldn't know. It must have been the blond hair. Asami was a sucker for blond hair. He was going to have to do something about her.

* * *

~ ••`||√√√ππππ÷××¶∆£}£}=°℅} ~

* * *

Sudou wasn't the only one who had been watching Asami and his escort with narrowed eyes. Azumi Ryouko was very disgusted by the blond skank hanging off Asami Ryuichi. She leaned into her father's side.

"Papa," Azumi pouted. "Who is that girl with Asami-san?"

"Oh, that's Taka Akira. An up and coming artist. Asami-san has taken her under his wing. Supporting her work and keeping her from starving like so many other artists. He also has decided that Taka-chan should be introduced into society."

"I don't like her."

"Has she done something to offend you my dear?"

"Look at how she clings to Asami-san. It is positively outrageous. Asami-san is kind to take her beneath his wing, however she is obviously unfit for society."

She also didn't like the sank hanging onto her future husband. Taking her father's arm, Azumi moved across the ballroom and slid up next to Asami.

"Ahh, Azumi-san. Azumi Ryouko-san. It is nice to see you once again."

"Asami-san, the pleasure is all ours of course." Azumi-san replied.

"You are so kind Asami-san. As always." Azumi smiled. Batting her eyelashes, flirting with Asami as she placed one hand on Asami's arm. Azumi turned her head, feigning having noticed the bond girl. "Ohh, who is this lovely young lady with you?"

Asami smiled gently as he nudged his companion forward. "This is Taka Akira. A very talented artist. Akira-chan, this is Azumi Monsumi-san and his daughter Azumi Ryouko-san."

"Nice to meet you." Akihito gave a deep curtsies His eyes focused solely on the woman before him. He didn't like her. She was eyeing his Daddy ike she wanted to eat him all up.

Anger filling Akihito, he moved closer to Asami. One arm reaching around the yakuza. Akihito grabbed Asami's ass, letting his sharp nails dig through the sift fabric of the tailored fabric and into Asami's flesh. Asami stiffened and looked down at him. One brow raised in question. A dark smirk replaced that questioning look when Asami noticed the anger in Akihito's eyes.

"Please excuse me, but I must go powder my nose. Taka-chan, would you care to join me?"

Akihito wanted to refuse, but he knew he would come off as rude. Reluctantly, he followed the woman to the bathroom.

"Taka-chan, if I may give you some advice? Please, I mean no harm. I wish for us to be friends. Can we be friends?" Akihito gave a hesitant nod of agreement.

"Good! Now for the advise." Azumi leaned closer so that no one could overhear. "Honey, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"So young. This dress, while very beautiful and obviously made of the finest materials. It is very inappropriate for this type of function, and one so young. Honey, the truth is that only a prostitute would wear something like this."

"B-b-but…"

"Asami-san said hr liked it right? Asami-san is a very kind man. He would never insult a lady by telling her she looks like a prostitute." Azumi rested her hand over Akihito's. Soothing what she thought was a young girl.

"Taka-chan, there is also the matter of his you have been acting this evening. It is improper. Hanging all over Asami-san, any man, like that. You will blemish your name. Not to mention Asami-san's good name. He would be labeled a debaucher of young girls. He could lose his businesses. People would turn their backs on him. He could even go to prison!"

Every word Azumi spoke, hit Akihito like a hammer blow to his heart. He was hurting his Daddy by being here! "Oh, I knew I shouldn't have come here!" Akihito thought. He fought back tears. Akihito turned to face Azumi.

"Thank you Azumi-san!"

"Please, call me Ryouko-san. And may I call you Akira-chan?"


	10. A Devil's Worry

Akihito forgot all about his dislike of Azumi Ryouko.

When they had returned to the party, Akihito had used the information Ryouko-san had given him. He kept a full two inches between him and Asami at all times. He kept his hands to himself and shrugged off Asami's hands anytime the man touched him. Once home, Akihito had thanked Asami for the wonderful evening then wondered off into the spare room. Where he had spent the remaining evening and the following days.

The morning after the party; Akihito, or rather Akira, met with Ryouko-san at the agreed upon restaurant for breakfast. They talked long in ate morning. From there they went shopping. Ryouko-san helped "Akira-chan" pick out clothing that would be suitable for future functions. They were all very conservative and a bit plain. However Akihito never complained. He ate up every word Ryouko-san spoke.

After shopping for the party clothing, the stopped by a little café for lunch. It surprised Akihito to learn that Asami owned it. Ryouko-san reprimanded him for that. "How can you be living off his money, and not know anything about him?!"

Akihito's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Ryouko-san."

"You should be."

After lunch, the two finished their shopping spree. This time buying "Akira-chan" normal everyday clothing. The shopping took up the rest of the evening, and Akihito arrived to late to have dinner with Asami. So the boy simply skipped the meal altogether.

* * *

~ DEVIL'S LOVE ~

* * *

The night of the party…

Asami frowned as Akihito once again shrugged off his hand. His Kitten had been acting so weird since returning from the restroom. Keeping distance between them and shrugging his hand off whenever Asami tried to draw him back to his side.

He sighed as Azumi Ryouko once again settled a hand on his arm, batting her eyelashes up at him. She had been hanging onto him all night. He looked down at his Kitten. Akihito looked very unhappy. That's when Asami was hit with the realization.

Asami shrugged off Azumi Ryouko's hand. Said his goodbyes and escorted Akihito from the party. Akihito remained quiet throughout the ride home. Even sitting as far away from him as the limo would allow for it. At home, Akihito remained quiet in the elevator. Not bothering to engage in his usual banter with Kirishima and Suoh. "Shit! I'm really in the dig house this time." Asami realized.

Inside their penthouse apartment, Akihito thanked him for a wonderful evening. Then left him standing in the middle of the living room, watching the spare bedroom door closing behind his sexy Kitten.

"What did you do?!"

Asami spun around at Kei's shouted question. Both Kazumi and Kei were standing with their arms crossed over their strong chests. Both of his best friends had taken Akihito beneath their wings as their little brother. Becoming very protective of the blond and leaving Asami on his own with no one in his corner. Not that he would complain. He was more than had that his friends and Kitten had become so close.

"A female guest was flirting with me."

"Hmph. Would serve you right if he kept you in the dog house for the next year." Kei replied

"I agree." Kazumi shook his head. With that, Kei and Kazumi left the apartment. Leaving Asami alone with an upset Kitten.

* * *

~ DEVIL'S LOVE ~

* * *

Akihito avoided Asami at all costs. He skipped out before Asami woke, leaving the man to eat breakfast alone. While school was on winter break, Akihito ate out with his friends and he always returned to late to have dinner with Asami.

Asami wasn't happy and considered returning Akihito back to his training days. However, the anger he remembered in his Kitten's eyes that night of the party, held him back. Akihito loved to flirt and rile him up, resulting in a long night of harsh punishment and pleasure for his Kitten at Asami's hands. However, the reverse could not be said. Akihito was always unbearably crushed if he saw Asami fitting with someone else.

Asami could still recall the day he had returned home from an overview of one of his clubs. He had taken the daughter of one of his business partners as an escort. When he returned home, he had found Akihito huddled in a corner sobbing. A knife in his hands. He had taken Asami being with the woman as a sign that his Daddy no longer wanted him. That was two months ago.

That had been Asami's first clue that his Kitten wasn't fully okay. Professional help just told Asami to give Akihito all the love and care he needed. And reassurance. Lots and lots of reassurance.

To achieve that, Asami stopped taking anyone as an escort to any social meetings. The night of the Christmas party was his way of bringing Akihito out into the open and let his Kitten know that he was the only one for him. Then that woman, Azumi Ryouko, had hit on him. Repeatedly.

Akihito hadn't just been angry. He had been hurt. Deeply. And Asami was at a loss as to how to fix it. Sighing Asami scrubbed his hands over his face. Only his Kitten could make him feel insecure.

A knock sounded on the office door, knocking Asami free of his thoughts. He gave a low "come in". The door opened and in walked Kirishima, multiple reports in his arms. He placed one down in front of Asami. Without a word, Asami picked it up and began to read.

Asami dropped the file to his desk and looked up at Kirishima. "Is this correct?"

"Yes sir. For the past month, beginning the morning after the party, Akihito-sama has been meeting with Azumi Ryouko."

Asami's hand shook as he lit a cigarette. Anger and worry filtering through him. "I want to know what they are doing at all times. I also want to know what they are taking about. Get a man as close as possible to them. Use Takato and Kou if you need to."


	11. Destroying Devils

Akihito couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be true. His hands shook as he stared at Ryouko-san. It had been over a year since he had met the woman and they had become very good friends. Or so he thought.

He hadn't expected that something like this would happen. Though, thinking back to that first Christmas party, he should have. It had always been obvious that Ryouko-san was in love with his Daddy. And his Daddy had been paying attention to Ryouko-san whenever she visited or they attended society functions. Still he would have thought that his Daddy would be the one to tell him something like this.

Ah, but how could he have. Akihito had been so bad this past year. Ignoring his Daddy, not showing up to his lessons. He wasn't doing what his Daddy wanted. Akihito frowned as a realization dawned on him. He'd been bad, very bad, and his Daddy hadn't punished him once for it. Akihito felt sick to stomach with thus knew knowledge.

Ryouko-san reached across the table and placed her hands over Akihito's shaking ones. "Akira-chan, I hope you know how much I care about you."

"I do."

"Good." Ryouko-san smiled and leaned back in her seat. "I'm going to be moving in with Ryuichi very soon. The wedding will be held next month."

Ryouko-san rubbed her still very flat stomach. A huge grin on her beautiful face. "Ryu wants to hold the wedding before I start to show."

"Con-congratulations." Akihito felt as if he had swallowed flaming swords.

"Thank you Akira-chan!" Ryouko-san leaned forward again. "Akira-chan, this is hard four me to ask, but do you think you could move out of Ryu's apartment before the wedding?"

"S-s-sure."

"Great! Oh! I almost forgot! Happy eighteenth birthday Akira-chan!"

* * *

~ DEVIL'S LOVE ~

* * *

Akihito stared at the reflection staring back at him from the bathroom mirror. It didn't look like him, but Akihito knew it was. Just when had his skin gotten so pale? His hair so dull and lifeless? "Were my eyes really that sunken in?" Akihito thought. "When had I lost so much weight?" Akihito's clothes were sliding off his body, far to big for him now.

Akihito's hands shook as he picked up the heavy scissors. Bringing them up to his head, he made the first cut. Ugly, limp, dull hair fell to the blue tiles. By the time Akihito was finished with his hair; it was nothing more than a short, spiky mess. Dropping the shears, Akihito turned to the shower. The water was so hit that bit burned and turned Akihito's skin an angry red.

Shower finished, Akihito dressed in the only clothing he had left, a pair of ripped up jeans and an old, tattered hoodie. All the rest of his clothing, he had sold so he could repay Asami for the purchase of them in the first place. Unfortunately, the money he got for them wasn't enough. So he sold his cameras as well. That money now sat on the huge desk in Asami's home office, along with a note Akihito had written.

Akihito gave one last look around the penthouse apartment. His heart breaking, and tears filling his eyes. "Goodbye Daddy."

* * *

~ DEVIL'S LOVE ~

* * *

Asami wasn't surprised to find the apartment empty when he arrived home. It had become the norm over the last year. Like always; he threw his coat, tie, vest and suit jacket over the back of the couch. He then headed to the kitchen, scraping whatever food he could find to make dinner for himself. He had no idea why he continued to return home anymore. He knew Akihito wouldn't be there. Yet he still hoped. Perhaps it was time to put a stop to Akihito's wayward ways and remind his Kitten just where he belonged.

He shouldn't have let it go on as long as he had. However Akihito was young. Only a kid. He needed to find himself without Asami pushing him. However, Akihito was eighteen now. Still just a kid compared to Asami but no longer a child. Calling Kirishima, Asami made his way to his home office.

"Kirishima."

"Send whatever needs my immediate attention to the pentho—"

Asami's words cut off as he caught site of the two envelopes sitting on top of his desk. He opened the larger, heavier one first. Surprised to find it filled with money. He opened the second envelope. Shock hit him, sending him reeling backwards into his desk chair. He read the letter a second time. Rage filling him.

* * *

(THE LETTER)

Dear: Asami-san,

The money I have left is to repay you for the clothing I purchased with your card. I don't think its enough to cover the full amount, however. If not, please let me know.

I have taken action and cleaned out all my stuff so you don't have to worry about that.

I wish you and your future wife well, good health and happiness. I also wish for you two a healthy baby.

Akihito

(LETTER END)

* * *

"Kirishima, I want the men sent out in full force. They are to locate Akihito and bring him home. And get the guards who were watching Akihito. I want to know what happened today."

Asami slammed his phone down on the desk, breaking the screen. He lit a cigarette and poured himself far more whisky than was proper. He was pissed. At Akihito. At his men. At himself. He should have put his foot down from the beginning. If it had been anyone else other his Kitten, he would have. Instead he gave his Kitten a far to long leash and the boy had hung them both with it. No more. When he had his Kitten back in his clutches, he would teach the boy a lesson to end all lessons.

* * *

~ DEVIL'S LOVE ~

* * *

Smoke billowed into the chilly night air as Asami entered the warehouse, lit cigarette between firmly set lips. He was pissed, and everyone knew it. It was there in his golden eyes. In his coldly set face. Men from Sion filled the warehouse, there to bare witness to what happened to traitors.

In the center of the warehouse were four men. Each had been gagged, knocked to their knees and tied. Each held fear in their eyes. That fear excited Asami. Asami settled into the large chair set out for his pleasure. Kirishima handed him a glass if whisky. He took a sip then focused his attention on the four men kneeling before him.

"Kirishima tells me that there are unexplained transfers of money into your accounts. He spent days tracing where it came from. Imagine Hus surprise when he learned that it came from none other than the Azumi family. I seem to remember giving orders that I wanted Akihito and Azumi Ryouko to be watched and reports be sent back to me.

"Odd that you would then take money from the Azumis. Guess its safe enough to assume that you have been in their pocket from the beginning when you were assigned your task."

Asami stubbed out his cigarette and stood. He walked around the men. Pulling a gun out, he shot one in the back of the head. He fell forward, dead. "Seems he was the lucky one."

* * *

~ DEVIL'S LOVE ~

* * *

Asami stopped mid torture as Kirishima brought him news of his missing Kitten. It had been two months since his boy had gone missing. Since than, Asami spent his time working out his aggravation out on the three remaining traitors. They had long since spilled their guts to him. Confessing every sin they had committed against him and then some. Now finally after two months, he was so close to having his Kitten back in his arms.

Asami followed Kirishima up into the office of the warehouse. There he showered and changed into clean clothing. Refreshed, he left the warehouse and entered the waiting limo. He watched the scenery go by as the limo traveled through Tokyo. He frowned as the entered a very rundown section of the city. He could see many homeless littering around. He closed his eyes as he realized that this was where his Kitten had been for the past two months.

They stopped by a lone tent, set far apart from the others. He didn't need to be told that the tent belonged to his Kitten. Akihito didn't trust others and judging by the blood spray over the tent, others had learned to stay away from he fiery Kitten. He didn't bother announcing himself. He simply walked right into the tent.

He found his Kitten sound asleep beneath a ratty blanket. Silently, he moved closer and knelt by his Kitten. He carefully removed the knife from his boy's hands. Akihito shifted and violet blue eyes blinked open to state up at him. First the boy looked confused. Then realization dawned on the blond. Akihito sprung up as if electrocuted.

"Asami-san! What are you doing here? Oh the money! It wasn't enough was it? Okay, I'll get you more!"

"Akihito." Asami's voice was low and filled with dark warning.

"Yes, Asami-san?"

Asami didn't give a warning. He simply reacted. His arm shot out and the back of his hand connected with Akihito's face. The boy fell back down. He stayed there, staring up at Asami in shock. Asami simply stared back with cold eyes. His hand holding Akihito's throat tightly in one hand.

"What did you call me?"

"Asami-san."

"Is that what your supposed to call me?" Akihito shook his head no. "What are you supposed to call me?"

"I can't."

"That's not an answer Akihito. What are you supposed to call me?"

"I'm not wort—"

Asami slammed Akihito's head against the ground. Jarring the boy. "What. Are. You. Supposed. To. Call. Me?"

"D-D-Daddy."

"Good boy."

Asami stood and dragged an unresisting Akihito up and out of the tent behind him. He shoved Akihito into the limo and then they were gone. Akihito was silent as they drove back into the better part of Tokyo and Asami's home. It was as they were nearing the elevator that Akihito began to resist. He pulled at his arm, trying to free himself from Asami's grasp. When that failed, he resorted to punching and kicking the yakuza.

Asami turned and punched Akihito. The boy collapsed, unconscious. Asami threw him over his shoulder and entered the elevator.

Once inside the penthouse, Asami headed straight for the hidden room and its bathroom. He stripped Akihito bare and shoved him beneath the hit water of the shower. Asami washed and washed Akihito until he was squeaky clean. Everywhere. His boy clean, Asami set about cutting that rats nest pretending to be hair.

Finished, Asami eyed his Kitten. He didn't much look like he used to. His hair was far shorter, though Asami had to admit it was cute. The real problem was his weight. Far too thin. Asami sighed. He had screwed up badly with Akihito. But he would end that now. Asami exited the bathroom out into the hidden room. He strapped Akihito into the chains hanging from the ceiling and bolted into the floor. When he was finished, Akihito was spread eagle and ready for punishment.

* * *

~ DEVIL'S LOVE ~

* * *

Akihito woke to the stinging burn of a whip rendering his flesh open. He screamed as another lash fell. The whip continued to bite deep into his flesh. His screams filling the hidden room. Blood dripped down onto the floor. He began to sob, begging for forgiveness.

But Asami never once let up. Akihito had left him. Had lived homeless for two months. He had failed to take care of himself. Failed to come to him, his _**DADDY**_!

Akihito went limp in his chains, unconscious from the pain. Asami dropped the whip to the floor. He released Akihito and brought him into the bathroom where he washed him again and attended his wounds.

Asami placed Akihito on the bed and went about cleaning up the room and whip. It was a long time before Akihito woke. When he did, he found Asami sitting in a chair, a glass of whisky in one hand and a it cigarette in the other. He tried to move but could only scream from the pain rippling throughout his body.

Tears fell from his eyes. "Daddy…?"

"You were punished for running away Akihito."

"B-b-but I didn't run away."

"Oh…? Then what do you call packing up your things and leaving your home? Oh I'm sorry, you sold your clothing."

"But I didn't run away! You didn't want me."

"Didn't want you? What gave you such a dumb idea?"

"I didn't realize it at first. I was trying to be perfect for you. I listened to her advice and did what she said."

"Who, Akihito? Who gave you advice on how to be perfect for me?"

"Azumi Ryouko-san."

"What did she tell you Akihito?"

"His to dress. How to act."

"Like what, Akihito?"

"Like at the Christmas party. She pointed out that I looked like a whore and I was being to clingy. She told me I would ruin your reputation. That you could even go to jail!"

Akihito began to shake as he recalled just how close he had come to hurting his Daddy.

"Akihito, didn't Kei help you with that dress?"

"Yes."

"If he had thought you looked like a whore, do you think he would have let you walk out the door, let alone attend the party?" Akihito opened his mouth to answer, but Asami cut him off. "Remember, it's Kei's job to keep my image clean."

Akihito frowned, confused. "Daddy?"

"You should have come to me, Akihito. Or at least Kei or Kazumi. Not some outsider."

"But she was so informative."

"Clearly, her information was incorrect. Is she why you distanced yourself from me this past year?"

"No. I just didn't want to ruin anything for you. I just wanted to be good. Then I realized I hadn't been doing what I was supposed to. I didn't go to your office. Didn't show up for my lessons. I was naughty and you never punished me for it. That's when I knew you really didn't want me."

"Bullshit!" Asami stood and walked over to the bed. He fisted his hand in Akihito's hair and yanked the boy up by it. Making him wince as his wounds throbbed. "I left you alone because I knew you were young. Only sixteen when we net. You had a hard life and needed to find yourself without my pushing you.

"However. Had I known such idiotic thoughts were in your head, I would have punished you till you could scream anymore. You are mine! You belong to me. I will never let you go. _Never_."

"I'm sorry Daddy." Akihito sobbed.

Asami sat on the bed and pulled Akihito to lay over his lap, so he lay face down and didn't rest on his wounds. He rubbed soothing circles on his boy's blond head. Unable to touch him elsewhere for his wounds.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"How was your wedding? I bet it was beautiful."

Asami's hand stopped its soothing motion. "What wedding Akihito?"

Akihito carefully turned to look up at his Daddy. "The one you and Ryouko-san had."

"Akihito, I never married that woman. Never would."

"But what about the baby?"

"What baby, Akihito?"

"The one you and Ryouko-san made."

"Akihito, I never once fucked that woman. Never would." Asami's golden eyes narrowed. _"Did you think that I had cheated on you?"_

Akihito flinched at the angry tone of his Daddy's words. He nodded. Asami sucked in a deep breath, held it then released it on a sigh. "Akihito I would never do that to you. Why ever would you think I would."

Akihito looked away as tears gathered once more. "Because I'm not good enough for you."

Asami just sat there, saying nothing. He remembered the things the psychologist had told him about Akihito. His eyes closed. This was all his fault. He knew Akihito held deep insecurities and could at any moment lose all confidence in himself. He had severe depression and suicidal tendencies. If Asami had paid better attention, this all could have been avoided. Asami's eyes snapped open and a dark grin appeared on his face.

"Akihito," Asami threaded Hus fingers through the soft golden hair. Enjoying the feel of it. "How would you like to play a game with your Daddy?"

Akihito turned to look up at Asami. His violet blue eyes burning with dark desires. "A game Daddy? I love to play games with you!"


	12. The Devil's Game

"Here are the omiais that have arrived, sir."

Asami glanced at the folders that his secretary, Kirishima tossed onto his mighty desk. One dark brown raising at the shear amount of omiais. There had to be at least two hundred of them. He reached for the top most file.

"AHHH! _**OH**_ _**HELL FUCKING NO**_!"

Asami and Kirishima winced at the high pitch scream that tore through the office. Asami grunted as he caught the small ball of furry that threw itself at his desk. He wrapped his arms and even his legs, around the little blond who was struggling with all his might to free himself.

"Akihito calm yourself."

" _But look at them all!"_ Akihito cried.

Angry, accusing violet blue eyes turned to glare up at Asami. "I bet knowing all those women want you, really strokes your giant ego."

A sigh left Asami's lips as he settled back in his chair. "Akihito, I do not have an ego so big that I find myself flattered by such idiotic women."

Akihito snorted in disbelief. "Uh-huh. Yeah, right." Another disbelieving snort. "You have an ego the size if Jupiter. These omiais are making it even bigger by the minute."

Asami grabbed Akihito's chin and forced the boy to look up at him. When he spoke, Asami's voice was low, calm and soothing. "Akihito, the only one who could ever inflate my ego so high is you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Only me?"

Asami chucked. "Yes baby boy. Only you." Asami pressed a kiss to Akihito's brow. His little Akihito was such a jealous tiny thing. He should have known that Akihito would react this way.

"Can I burn the omiais now?"

"No, Akihito. That would defeat the purpose of the game."

"How about later?"

Asami chucked. "Yes, you may so do so later."

Smiling, Akihito adjusted himself so he was sitting properly on top Asami's lap. "Okay! Let's find us some yummy playmates!"

* * *

~ DEVIL'S GAME ~

* * *

They settled on twenty women. 1 Abe Yuzuki, 2 Akiyama Tsubaki, 3 Fujioka Sakurako, 4 Fujita Mio, 5 Hayashi Sayuri, 6 Inoue Kaede, 7 Ishikawa Takako, 8 Ito Rei, 9 Kato Chino, 10 Kawaguchi Kiku, 11 Kimura Ran, 12 Kita Tomoko, 13 Kobayashi Michi, 14 Maeda Haruna, 15 Maki Misaki, 16 Minami Yuina, 17 Nakajima Nanako, 18 Nishimura Mei, 19 Sasaki Nana, 20 Yamasaki Noa.

All picked out by a rather critical Akihito. Much to the amusement of Asami and Kirishima.

* * *

~ DEVIL'S GAME ~

* * *

 **"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!"**

Azumi Jirou jumped as his angry daughter stormed into his home office. She slammed the door open so hard, that it bounced off the wall. He looked up at her as she approached him, immediately wishing he had not.

"What is wrong Ryouko?"

"Asami Ryuichi is planning on getting married! He's selected twenty women in which he will attend omiai meetings with. After he has met all twenty, he'll select one for marriage. How could you not send him an omiai photo and resume on my behalf?!"

"I am sorry Ryouko. I had no idea that Asami-san was planning on such a thing."

"Ahhh! Your so useless! I'll have to take things into my own hands. Again. I'll get rid these tramps just like I did that who're, Taka Akira." Azumi Typhoons hands clenched in anger as thoughts of those tramps clinging to her man ran through her mind's eye.

* * *

~ DEVIL'S GAME ~

* * *

Asami attended each of the twenty omiais over a twenty day period. Each young woman was polite but overly familiar with him. They had taken it into their heads that it was already set in stone that they would be the future Mrs. Asami. The fools.

Every omiai that Asami attended was shadowed by his most trusted Kirishima and Suoh. As well as his precious little Akihito who sat at a nearby table. Glaring angrily at Asami. None of the omiais ended in a promise of more. Instead, each ended rather disastrously.

The first ended with young Abe Yuzuki throwing up all over the table and their meal. She had been terribly embarrassed and cried as her father escorted her from the restaurant, his own apologies on his lips. Asami had been disgusted with the whole incident. Until he saw Akihito on the floor, rolling with laughter. With dark brows raised, he had walked over to the boy's side and tossed him over one broad shoulder. In a private dining room, Asami had set about spanking the still laughing boy's plump ass. Fully aware that Akihito had been behind Abe Suzuki's sudden sickness.

The second omiai never even got a chance to begin. Asami had waited at the designated restaurant when he received a call. Akiyama Tsunami's car had four flat tires. Suspicious. Akihito hadn't even denied his role in it when questioned by Asami. Another spanking for that plump ass.

The third was abruptly ended when Fujioka Samurai's boyfriend arrived and announced that she was present with his child. Fujioka Sakurako ran out if the restaurant in tears, her boyfriend right behind her. Asami had been stupefied. Then Akihito was next to him, shaking his sweet little ass in Asami's face.

"I knew she was pregnant when I selected her." Akihito had confessed. "Aren't you going to spank me daddy?" Now how was Asami supposed to resist such temptation?

The fourth ended with Fujita Mio drunk off her ass. She had been unable to resist the high priced, high alcohol content, wine. Supplied with compliments from one little naughty devil. Turned out, Fujita Mio had rather severe drinking problem. Nothing slipped pass his little super sleuth. Akihito received a very intense spanking that night. The boy couldn't sit for a week afterwards.

The fifth ended with Hayashi Sayuri being rushed to the hospital for an allergic reaction to an ingredient in her food. Akihito pouted all the way home. Unhappy with the fact that he hadn't been able to enact his evil plan. Asami punished him anyway.

The sixth omiai resulted in Inoue Kaede being arrested for drug possession. Akihito really paid for that one; a nice bloody back and ass followed by a rough, dry fuck. Asami had been pissed. Inoue Kaede's drug possession was to close too him. He was present when she was arrested and then questioned for hours. He been suspected if supplying the drugs. Not everyone was so foolish as to think he was the best damn thing to walk the Earth. There were those who knew his underworld dealings and his connections with drugs. Of course, no one could ever prove it.

Seven, Ishikawa Takako; eight, Ito Rei; and nine, Kato Chino; were so boring, that Asami had wanted to bang his head on the table. His only reprieve came when Akihito made faces behind the women's backs. Asami had nearly lost it when the boy had given Suoh and Kirishima bunny ears to wear during the meal. Those nights didn't end with punishment, but a deep satisfying reward.

Ten, Kawaguchi Kiku, was a no show. Apparently she ran off to elope with a man her parents thought beneath them.

Eleven, Kimura Ran become ill and had to cancel.

Twelve, Kita Tomoko and thirteen Kobayashi Michi, showed up at the same time. Their omiais had somehow managed to get scheduled at the same time. The two women were unbecoming and ended up fighting each other. Seems Akihito had talked Kirishima into the mis scheduled. Not that it has taken much coaxing. Kirishima could be a sadist at times.

Fourteen, Maeda Haruna was sweet and shy. She smelled of complete and utter innocence. The entire meeting, Asami focused on her and learning about her dreams. At some point Akihito joined them and the two hit it off. Becoming fast friends. Asami wished the young woman well and luck in finding her prince charming.

Fifteen, Maki Misaki and sixteen, Minami Yuina were never able to attend their omiais. Both had died in a fatal car crash caused by both of their brakes being cut. It was no coincidence. Someone was interfering in his and Akihito's little devil's game.

Seventeen,Nakajima Nanako overdosed on bad drugs and died two days later in the hospital. Asami ordered his men to investigate and kept his little Akihito close to his side.

Eighteen, Nishimura Kei was a no show.

Nineteen, Sasaki Nana turned out to be a filthy pig. She smelled horrendous, it was painfully obvious that she had not bathed in weeks. She are all that was set before her, including Asami's food. Without his permission. She some while she ate, splashing chewed food everywhere. Asami was to polite to leave, however he was saved by his ever faithful secretary Kirishima Kei.

Twenty, Yamasaki Noa was a clingy thing. Dressed in very revealing dress and far too much makeup. She constantly touched him and whispered what she thought were enticing words. Asami found himself grateful first the private room they were in, only visible to the ones he wanted watching. Akihito, dressed in a see through silk robe and nothing else, barged in on the dinner. Yamasaki Noa was flabbergasted by the rude intruder.

She became even more flabbergasted when Akihito knelt next to Asami and gently helped the man remove his suit coat, tie, vest and shirt. When Akihito's lips made contact with Asami's, Noa tired to yank the boy away. Screams of profanity falling from her lips. Suoh caught her and restrained her. Kirishima duck tapped her mouth shut and together; the trio watched as Akihito performed a sloppily, noisy blow job on Asami. Asami couldn't be sure what he enjoyed more. Akihito's talented mouth or the look on Noa's face. Once he had filled his boy's stomach with his warm, thick cum; Asami settled in on eating his boy's ass until Akihito came. Screaming as his current splashed all over the table and food.

* * *

~ DEVIL'S GAME ~

* * *

Azumi Ryouko swished her hips sexily as she made her way over to Asami Ryuichi. Tonight was the night that she would finally catch her man. All those tramps had loss, some because of her direct interference.

"Asami-san." Azumi smiled sweetly up at the man.

"Azumi-san." Asami smiled at his prey. He could tell by the way the dumb woman thought he was pleased to see her. He was, but not for the reasons she believed. Azumi Ryouko had fallen into his and his little devil's trap.


	13. The Prey of Devils

The smile upon Asami Ryuichi's face sent Azumi Ryouko's heart flutter within her chest. She had always wanted her one true love to look at her as she did him. And she had that now. Asami Ryuichi was a man of power and wealth. He was of upper class society, one could see it in every line of his body. He was unrivalled in the looks department. He was the handsomest man in all the world and the envy of every man, her own father included. She, Azumi Ryouko, was of the uppermost crust of society. She was bread and raised with only perfection around her. Her family was rich and influential. There was absolutely no one else more suited to be Asami Ryuichi's wife.

Ever the perfect gentleman, Asami held out one arm to her and gracefully took it. Her smile lit up the room, blinding all who looked upon her. Tonight she looked far more beautiful than she had ever before. She wore a long red dress with slits on either side running up to her hip bones. The dress' top was very low cut, displaying the globes of her breasts. Her back was bared but for the decorative strips of fabric. Beneath she wore just a red thong with the tiniest of straps. Her hair was up in an old-fashioned hairdo. At her ears were pure gold earnings that dangled all the way to her shoulders. About her neck was a matching necklace that fell to rest between her perfect breasts.

Asami pulled out a chair at a secluded table. Once she was seated, he gently pushed it back in before he claimed his own seat. Asami poured her a generous amount of red wine. She sipped at it gracefully.

Asami watched his "date". She was all smiles and joy. It was obvious that Azumi Ryouko thought she had won and was no on a won way trip to being the one he'd spend the rest of his life with. The thought made Asami shudder. Thankfully, he was trained well enough to not show his disgust or shudder.

Their waiter, who looked awfully familiar, arrived. Baring menus and complimentary salads. He left without a word. Picking up their forks, something that caused Azumi Ryouko to frown, they began to eat their salads. Asami enjoyed his simple enough salad. Just different greens, radishes, cucumbers, peppers and red onions all topped with a dressing made just for him. Azumi's salad was similar to his own, however, her dressing was far different then his own. His was a white and creamy sauce, found in only one place. Hers, well... he was sure it did not taste all that good. Bitter perhaps? While he finished his own salad, she set hers aside, mostly left uneaten. He looked at it as if it offended him that she did not eat it, but said nothing,

Their waiter retired, ready to take their meal orders now. Asami ordered a simple steak and lobster meal that confused Azumi Ryouko. Guess she did not realize that they were at an American cuisine restaurant. As Azumi Ryouko had not once looked at her own menu, Asami knew she expected him to order for her. Such an outdated, ancient and demeaning thing. His kitten would not expect him to do such a thing for him. Would even through a tantrum if it were to be suggested in even slightest of ways. In truth, said kitten would most likely end up ordering all the food on listed on the menu. American is one of his favorite foods.

"My companion will have another salad for her meal. The same dressing as before. This time she'll be sure to finish it this time." His voice was full of disapproval. Faked of course.

She did not look pleased to be served the same dressing again, but she did not disagree with him. Which is fine by him. He did not like to be disobeyed. Unless it was his cute little kitten of course.

Their food was served in due time. This time their waiter did not leave. Instead he waited just a little ways away, in case they had any need of something during their meal. Asami dutifully dug into his own meal. It was delicious. Azumi Ryouko on the other hand, most definitely did not like her own meal. But she did not complain or leave anything uneaten this time. Wanting to show him that she would make him the "perfect" wife.

"Asami-san, you have yet to take a single sip of this lovely wine." Azumi Ryouko pouted.

"You are simply so beautiful Azumi-san, that I could not possibly drink this wine and let it distract me from your beauty."

Azumi Ryouko giggled but was abruptly cut off by gagging coming from behind them. Turning, Asami saw their waiter bent over, his face red. Concerned, Asami stood, knocking his char over. He was just about to go to the waiter's side, when he was stopped by a hand on his own. Spinning around, he growled a low warning that the dub woman ignored.

"Asami," she pouted. "Ryuichi, ignore him. He is just a waiter. Not worth the attention of a man of your standing." Azumi Ryouko battered her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner.

Disgusted by the woman, Asami yanked his hand away and attended to the waiter. He helped the waiter by patting his back gently, only to realize he was not choking. He was instead, gagging. His face distorted by disgust. Shaking his head, he fetched a glace of ice cold water for the kid. The kid drank it gratefully.

"Forgive my accident please. It's just that I heard you say such a lame ass line, I could not help but gag. And to think it was used in such a misplaced way as well." The waiter shook his head. "Disappointing."

Asami raised a dark brow at the waiter. A smirk fighting to come forth.

" _Who_ are you to talk to Asami Ryuichi in such a manner?!" Azumi Ryouko demanded of the still red faced, recovering waiter.

"Excuse me?" The waiter asked.

Azumi Ryouko sniffed in disdain. "Come on _Ryuichi_." She tugged on his arm. "There is no need for us to associate with trash such as this." The woman continued to tug on Asami's arm, completely ignoring the murderous looks in Asami's and the waiter's eyes.

"We should also call the owner and have this rude waiter trash fired." She stomped one foot. "And those salads! God, those salads were awful!"

"You did not like the salads I made just especially for you?" The waiter grinned maliciously. "Good."

Azumi Ryouko huffed in outrage. "How dare you speak to your betters in such a manner!" Reaching out, the riled up woman moved to slap the waiter's face. However, instead of making contact with the waiter as expected, Azumi Ryouko was caught about her wrist by Asami. The heiress stared up at Asami with wide, shocked eyes.

"Ryuichi?"

"I do not believe that he gave you permission to call him that." The waiter said.

Azumi Ryouko spun on her heal to glare daggers at the waiter. "Yo—"

Her words were cut off as she suddenly lost balance. Her vision swam as everything and everyone blurred before her. Before she knew it, she was unconscious and laying on the restaurant floor before all to see. It would be an utter humiliation for her family when her current disgrace hit the morning tabloids and gossip columns.

Asami stood staring at the heiress, disgust written within every line of his body. Not that anyone who did not know him intimately would notice. Suoh Kazumi stepped forward, bowing to his boss before picking up the drugged up heiress and throwing her without a care, over his shoulder. Kirishima watched it all silently. As he turned to follow his partner out, he made a note in his little notebook.

 **"Gf did not work within estimated time. Investigate cause. Improve or remove."**


	14. Caught in the Devils' Trap

_**So there were some mistakes I noticed in this story. And no, I do not means the spelling errors or missing and wrong words. Nope, the mistake I mean is that Akihito should be 17 at the Christmas party. Otherwise, I does not make sense to me. Or any one, I hope.**_

* * *

Asami entered the dark warehouse. Nothing but dust, cobwebs and darkness was to be seen. Behind him, the warehouse door slid shut, locking him inside. With nothing but the small beam of light coming from Kirishima's flashlight leading the way, Asami ventured deeper into the warehouse Three twisting and confusing hallways latter, Asami and Kirishima were descending down beneath the earth's surface within the warehouse. At the end of another long, twisting hallway was a tall, door made of solid wood and reinforced with more shit than Asami cared to think about.

The door was heavy, but the man had no trouble opening it. Beyond the door was a small room dimly lit. To one side stood Suoh Kazumi, back straight, legs braced apart and hands behind his back. He was an intimidating sight to all who saw him, but for Asami and Kirishima. In the center of the room was an unconscious woman, hanging by her wrists.

Lighting a cigarette, Asami examined the woman. Her feet were kept directly beneath her by a heavy chain attached to metal cuffs at her ankles. Her dress was ripped from rough handling. It was a good start to this evening's festivities. Moving away from the woman, Asami claimed the large, tall backed, black velvet chair awaiting him. Before him was a large table filled with all types of American cuisine - all from the restaurant, his restaurant, that Azumi Ryouko had so thoughtlessly insulted earlier.

Kirishima's phone chirped like a little song bird - cute. The man checked it before stepping away from his boss' side and leaving the room. Excitement crawled at Asami's insides. He ran nervous hands over his pitch black suit, making sure he looked perfect. Before coming to the warehouse, he had returned to his home - his sadly _empty_ home - and showered all traces of Azumi Ryouko off of him. He then spent more then an hour inside his walk-in closet looking for the right outfit for his date - his _real_ date - for this evening. In the end he settled on a pitch black suit, a pitch black silk shirt, a pitch black vest decorated with a fire breathing dragon - it had been a Valentines Day gift from his kitten. To set off the suit, he added a sleek tie with butterflies and flowers - a gift birthday gift from his kitten, a white gold ring with a blood red diamond set into its center. He looked like the devil himself and he hoped his date would enjoy his look.

A few short minutes later, Kirishima returned to the room. A soft, delicate hand resting on his arm. Asami swallowed. His guest was here. His date wore a simple blue dress that fell to the floor with a small train behind it. The dress' top left the upper most part of the chest bare. Matching, elbow length gloves adorned those sweet arms. With hair too short for anything fancy, a simple tiara adorned his date's head. Light make up brought out natural beauty. The sight stole Asami's breath and nearly brought his heart to a stop.

Kirishima stopped by the table, an expectant look on his face. Trying to regain his senses, and failing miserably, Asami stood and pulled out the chair matching his own. Kirishima helped his date into the chair and Asami pushed it back in with great care - less he hurt his date. Taking a deep breath, Asami reclaimed his seat. His eyes never left his date.

"Suoh, the show may start now. Kirishima, if you would be so kind as to serve us."

Suoh and Kirishima bowed before turning to their tasks. Asami's date hummed with pleasure at the sight revealed to their gaze. Burgers oozing with cheese, fries with pounds of toppings. Baked potatoes, chips, potato skins, salads, pickles and just so much food! His date held nothing back as they dug into the food placed onto their plate.

In the center of the room, a splash of water could be heard as Suoh dumped ice cold water over Azumi Ryouko's head. The woman gasped in shock, her body shuddering from the cold. "What, what the hell is this?! I demand answers! I am the heiress to the Azumi family fortune! My family will have your heads!"

Asami and his date paid no attention to the woman's screeching. Their eyes never wavered from one another. Even as Suoh warmed up Azumi for their pleasure. Asami watched as his date ate, his golden eyes blazing with fiery lust. His date's chest flushed red, so shy. Their breathing increased as they licked their spoon clean of ice cream. Oh how he wanted that cute pink tongue on him!

"Hey! You over there! Who are you?! Why am I here?! What the hell do you want?! " Azumi Ryouko demanded of them.

Asami's date sighed and began to rise reluctant to begin the night's festivities. Asami halted them. "Let me."

Asami stood and walked to where Azumi hanged. He eyed her, lighting a cigarette as he did so. Azumi opened dull brown eyes as his approach registered. Shock had those eyes widening and her mouth gaping open.

"Ryuichi?!" Asami grunted in annoyance, which of course, Azumi Ryouko completely missed. Watery tears formed in her eyes, falling to soak her over painted cheeks. "I knew that you would come for me. You are not a man to leave his future wife in danger." She gave him a tear stained, delighted smile.

Asami did not acknowledge a single word the woman said. Reaching up, he released one of her wrists from the shackles. Holding it firmly in one hand, Asami bright his burning cigarette down onto the delicate flesh of her inner wrist. She screamed and tried to pull away from him.

Releasing Azumi, Asami turned his back on her and walked away. "W-why?" Azumi sniffled behind him.

Asami returned to his seat and claimed his date's hand. Without looking at her, he replied. "You were misbehaving and ruining our date."

"D-d-date?" Azumi stuttered. Shock and pain washing through her.

"You did not truly think our _"date"_ earlier tonight was real, did you? I had not actually asked you out. Simply had my secretary call you for a business meeting." Asami smirked, his golden eyes burning with sadistic glee. Azumi did not see either however. Only his true date held his attention.

"You also have taken it upon yourself to refer to me by my given name without my permission."

"B-but we are to be married!" Azumi cried out.

"Odd, I do not recall a proposal of marriage between us."

"I am Azumi Ryouko! Heiress to the Azumi name and fortunes. I have class and good breading. My family holds an influence none other can claim but for you yourself Ryuichi."

Asami snorted, amused by her stupidity and arrogance. "Heiress to the Azumi fortunes, huh? Sounds nice." Asami said thoughtfully.

Azumi smiled, her head nodding enthusiastically. "Yes, yes!"

"Yet, I know for as fact that the Azumi family is actually quite poor. Ran out of money due to gambling and shopping sprees. That magnificent house is to go on sale next week, if I recall correctly."

"Never! Lies! All lies I tell you!"

Asami ignored Azumi's outburst. "As for that influence you speak of... The Azumis have never held such influence. Just an ability to bribe the lower ranks to make "mistakes", "misplace" papers and such."

"Lies!" Azumi sobbed. "Such lies you speak Ryuichi. Why?"

"Don't you get it, you dumb bitch?!" Asami's date growled.

Azumi huffed, offended. "How dare you?! Who are you to speak in such a manner?!"

His date stood, too annoyed by the woman to continue eating. "Don't recognize me, Azumi Ryouko?" They stepped into the light above Azumi.

Azumi scrutinized them, no sign of recognition registering upon her face. The woman shrugged. "Don't know you. Never seen you before."

"Really? Maybe it is because my hair is so much shorter now." They ran a nervous hand through short spiky blond locks. Still self conscious about the new haircut and style. "But surly you recognize my name. Taka Akira?"

"Nope."

"We met at a Christmas party when I was seventeen. You took me under your wing. Taught me how to behave while at a society function. Took me shopping for proper clothing. Told me I had to move out of my own home because you were pregnant with Asami Ryuichi's child and the two of you would soon be married. Any of that ring a bell for you Azumi Ryouko?" Akihito was seething now. His rage, so long held back, flooding out of him right then and there.

Azumi smirked. "So you were that little slut." A hushed growl from behind them sounded. Akihito felt warmth at the sound if it. Azumi however, seemed completely immune to it. Her eyes narrowed at Akihito. "Hmm…. You look like, you were the waiter at the restaurant tonight!"

"Of course. Like I would allow my daddy to be anywhere near you without me."

"Daddy? What are you, his kid?" Azumi shuddered. She eyed Akihito up and down, disgust written plainly on her face. "So are you actually female or male? If your female, then you prove yourself to be a whore by wearing pant—"

"I am fully male, I assure you." Akihito snapped. Still sensitive to the fact he was male and was at risk to ruining his daddy's reputation because of it.

Azumi sneered. "A male? Really? So your a dirty fucking fag then. Should have your peepee cut off for daring to wear a dress." Azumi spit on Akihito's cheek.

Asami struggled to keep his anger in check. He took a great disliking to Azumi Ryouko's words and actions. His little kitten is cute and sweet. He did not deserve such disrespect, especially from the likes of Azumi Ryouko. He could not act though. Tonight was Akihito's night. He both needed and deserved this night. And Asami would not allow himself to ruin Akihito's night.

Akihito glared at Azumi. "You are a real piece of work, you know that? Fake nose, fake fits. Fake _ass_."

"You just wish that you had what I have."

Akihito smirked, his violet eyes glinting with mirth. "Why would I wish for what you have, when I not only have what I want; but have the very thing you crave?" Akihito leaned in close so he could whisper into Azumi's ear. "I have Asami Ryuichi and I know him in ways you would never even think of."

It came as a shock. One moment Akihito was leaning in close to Azumi, whispering. The next moment, he was laying on the floor unconscious.

Asami's chair flew back as the man shot out of his chair. Quickly racing to his kitten's side. Kirishima and Suoh moved as one to restrain the suddenly, and shockingly, free Azumi Ryouko. The woman was snarling and spitting in Akihito's direction. Many slurs against gay men coming from her rotten mouth. Suoh took it upon himself to silence the horrid woman with a below to the head.

Asami knelt beside Akihito. Carefully, he checked his boy for any sign of injury. Finding no sign of blood, he released a sigh of relief. Gently he pulled Akihito into his arms, holding him like a bride. His golden eyes glared at his two trusted men and life long best friends.

"What happened?" His voice was oddly gentle.

Kirishima and Suoh shuddered at that tone. Suoh bowed very, very low. "It appears that the cuffs were all tampered with sir. I failed to notice it before placing therm on her. I failed you and Takaba-sama, sir."

The back of Asami's hand met with the side of Suoh's face. "You will ensure such a lack of care never happens Suoh Kazumi. I would hate to lose one of my best friends."

* * *

~ Devil's Love ~

* * *

Asami eyed the doctor before him. Beside him, lay Akihito. Once again unconscious. Akihito had awoken some time ago, all apologies and tears. Begging his daddy to forgive him and to not blame Suoh-san for what had happened. Tasking all blame on to himself. Akihito had been inconsolable and Asami had resorted to asking the doctor to sedate his kitten.

"Takaba-sama will be fine. He has a mild concussion and should be watched to ensure he wakes. Lights should be kept dim for him and sounds low or off. Other than some bruises that are sure to form from the attack and resulting fall, nothing is wrong with him. Physically. You may take him home now Asami-sama."

"Thank you doctor." Asami stood and once again took his kitten into his arms, bridal style. With a curt nod to the doctor, Asami carried Akihito out of the private clinic and to the awaiting town car.

Kirishima bowed low as he opened the door for his boss and hiss boss's tiny lover. "Will he be okay?" Concern littered the usually calm and cold man's voice.

"Yes."

Kirishima's body relaxed. "Good."

* * *

~ D's L ~

* * *

Asami exited the car, Akihito still in his arms. "Kirishima, take your men to the warehouse Let them have some _"fun"_ with Azumi."


	15. A Little Devil's Insecurities

Akihito began to stir around noon the following day. However, it was still another full hour before he truly awoke. Asami had stayed by his little kitten's side all night. Keeping watch over his precious boy and foregoing sleep for himself. Concern for his boy had haunted him throughout the night.

Akihito's slumber had been fitful and full of tears. He screamed, thrashed and sobbed. Only calming when Asami held him close, wiping away his tears and whispering gentle words to him. After calming, Akihito had collapsed into a deeper sleep that was still plagued with worries and fears. All of which wondered out of his soft, lush lips and into Asami's ears.

When Akihito finally awoke, his bleary violet eyes were met with the sight of his daddy's magnificent chest. "Morning daddy." As he stretched, he caught sight of an ashtray stuffed full of cigarettes and a bottle of whisky. An unusual sight to behold where his daddy was concerned. Was his daddy upset? The night before suddenly came flooding back to him. His body shuddered and shame engulfed him.

"I'm so sorry daddy. I messed up everything last night. I even ruined our wonderful date."

Asami's hand cupped the side of Akihito's face. Gently, he made the boy look him in the eye. "I am not upset with you for what happened last night Akihito. It was not your fault in any way. The cuffs and chains had been tampered with. It was how that _bitch_ got loose.

"There are traitors amongst my men and they are currently being hunted down. Those sets were not the only ones sabotaged It would seem that you were the unfortunate victim of an act meant to eliminate me or one of my top two men. So you see, my sweet little kitten nothing that happed last night is your fault."

Akihito should have felt relief at those words, instead he still only felt piles of guilt. Piles of guilt he should not have at all, according to his daddy's words. Sad, he rested his head upon his daddy's chest. Listing to that strong heartbeat. His eyes closed as his daddy's had brushed through his messy hair.

"Akihito, you have been keeping secrets from me. You know how I feel about that."

Akihito flinched, knowing his daddy would be upset with him for that. "I don't know what you mean daddy." He said, trying for innocence.

"Akihito." Asami's voice was firm, but not harsh. "You _will_ tell me everything." His hand fisted briefly in Akihito's hair, ensuring that he had the boy's full attention. "You talk so much in your sleep sweet one. But your words only left questions within me."

"What did you hear?" His voice was so small. Frightened.

"That you wish you were born female instead of male. How you wish you could simply cut your dick off and be all that _I_ would need or want." Asami yanked Akihito's head back by his hair. His golden eyes glared down at Akihito. "What the _fuck_ is that all about Akihito?" Asami growled.

"The world claims to accept same sex couples, but I know its all a lie. Especially amongst the elite society here in Japan. The very people whom you mingle with. If they learned that you were having sex with another male, they would turn their backs on you! They would pull out of contracts, no longer sell to you or buy from you! They would no longer attend your clubs or restaurants. Even stop using your hotels! They would trash your name and turn the rest of Japan against you." Akihito's voice trailed off in a whisper as his body shuddered.

"Then there are this on the other side of your business. What would they think? What would they do? You would be even more targeted than you are now. People would look down on you and try to steal what is yours." Akihito began to sob.

"Shhhh, hush little kitten. Oh you worry so much for me. But you need not worry about such things Akihito. I care not about what those so called elites of society think of me. They are only trash to me. I use them and then throw them away. I hold too many people in my pocket, too many owe me large debts and many fear me. They could not afford to risk everything by turning on me. Without me, the Japanese economy would fall into crises without me. I own far too much.

"As for those on the other side of my business, they could care less about what I stick my dick in. I could publicly fuck a dog and they would still come to me. All they care about are good products."

Asami pressed his lips against his kitten's in a gentle kiss. "I am glad you care so much for me however. But sweet kitten, you need not worry about your gender and how society will see us. You are prefect and beautiful just the way you are."

"So, in other words, I am worrying for nothing."

"No baby, not for nothing. You worry about someone you care deeply for."

Akihito frowned. "No. I do not care deeply for you." Akihito shifted so he was straddling his daddy's lap. He cupped that handsome face. "I do not care for you deeply. I _**LOVE**_ you daddy. I love you so much that I would die if you were to leave me. You saw what happened to me when I ran away. If I lost you.." Akihito's words broke off into heart wrenching sobs.

Asami pulled his kitten into a deep kiss. Their tongues mingling in an ancient dance. As they kissed, thoughts Asami had never thought he would ever entertain, came to him. And it did not bother him one single bit. Plans formed and were discarded just as quickly. Only perfection would be acceptable here.

He pulled from the kiss. His golden gaze locked with Akihito's violet one. "I love you too, my sweet kitten."

"Akihito," Asami frowned. "Is your wearing dresses apart of your worry about me."

Akihito shrugged one shoulder. "It was at first. But then I saw how you looked at me in that dress, and I felt truly beautiful for the first time in my life. So now I just like to wear them to surprise you and enjoy the looks you give me."

Asami chuckled. "Okay kitten. You are very beautiful Akihito. No matter how you dress. You could wear a dingy potato sack and I would still want to bend you over and ram my cock up that sweet ass of yours."

"A potato sack?" Akihito giggled.

* * *

~ DL ~

* * *

Akihito lay within his daddy's embrace. It seemed that his daddy was in a mind to spoil him today.

After their rather intense talk, where Akihito was mad o confess things he had never wanted his daddy to know, they had headed into the bathroom for a well needed shower and bath. After they were sparkling clean, they had returned to bed - which had new sheets on it thanks to Kirishima - and proceeded to order all kinds of food from one of his daddy's many restaurants. While they consumed their lunch and snacks in bed, they held a marathon of Akihito's favorite horror and slasher movies. Neither of which, Asami Ryuichi was overly fond of. But he indulged his kitten. From there, they played all sorts of video games together. Akihito won every single round. Which he lorded over his daddy. Since he had so thoroughly beat his daddy, his daddy became his personal slave for the rest of the evening.

As such, Akihito got a full body message sans sexy times. He ordered all sorts of sweets, which he then ordered his daddy / slave to eat a single piece of each one; his daddy hated sweets. He was such a little sadist. Dinner was an unexpected surprise as it was made all by had by his very own daddy. All in all, it was a very wonderful day.

That was until they were laying bed, watching a rather surprisingly romantic movie. It was late in the evening, bed time fast approaching them. The man and woman were kissing, overjoyed to learn about having a baby coming into their lives. That was when all the joy and happiness Akihito had felt came crashing down around him. His sudden sobbing had Asami quickly turning the TV off and pulling his kitten into a very tight embrace. He rocked Akihito as if he were just a tiny infant.

"I can't have babies! I am male daddy. That means I can't conceive your children." He sobbed harder.

"Shh, shy baby. I told you not to think so much about your gender Akihito." Asami pressed soft kisses to Akihito's forehead and moist cheeks. "We live in a world where anything is possible and I will do everything within my power and then some, to make you happy. I will not allow your dreams to drown, my dearest kitten."

* * *

~ D L ~

* * *

Her body ached. There was not a part of her body that had been left without bruises or cut up. She had been beaten, taken by man after man, whipped and oh so much more. It was a hell she had never thought to find herself in, but it was not all that dissimilar to the hell she had wished upon other women. And even that dirty fag her beloved was so fond of.

How could Asami Ryuichi, the world's perfect man, choose a lowly and dirty disgusting far over one such as she? Say was Azumi Ryouko, an heiress to a vast fortune and the daughter of a long established family in the Japanese elite society. She attended the best schools for girls. Had the manners that would make royalty green with envy.

She was always voted the best and most beautiful. She was the perfect woman. The only one that was worthy of a man like Asami Ryuichi. Yet he did not want her. Had laughed at her. He had chosen that fag instead. Where had she gone wrong? What could she have done differently?

She had killed some of those women who had thought to attend a date with her future husband in contemplation of marriage. She hadn't been able to get them all, just some. That private detective had been a fool and in the end, worthless. Thankfully, she had seen to poisoning the man before she had paid up on her bill. He could only find the names of a few of those worthless women. And that was only because they hadn't kept quiet about it. She could have done that much on her own. Luke she said, worthless.

The door to her cell opened, snapping Azumi out of her thoughts. She flinched, expecting another torture session. Instead she was pulled from her dirty cot by the giant blond behemoth that was always by Asami Ryuichi's side. He said nothing as he held her beneath a hose in the ceiling that let loose surprisingly warm water. The other man always with her dream husband, washed her roughly. She was then roughly dried and put into a dingy brown dress that hurt her skin. A pair of white socks and shoes were shoved carelessly onto her feet.

The blond behemoth then dragged her from her cell and into the dark of the night. She was shoved into the back of a SUV and chained down. A few minutes later, the vehicle was off. She knew not how long they had traveled, only that it had felt like hours. When the SUV finally came to a stop, she was once again dragged about as if she were just a doll. The two men dragged her out into a dark forest. They stopped and shoved her forward. She landed face first in a pile of mud.

"Run." Was all that she heard before the two men walked away. She was confused and ended up sitting there, watching the two men depart. Off in the distance, she heard the SUV start up and take off. Leaving her all alone in the forest. After a time, a thought occurred to her. She was set free. She was free!


	16. Devil's Play

She could have sworn that the road was this way. It's the same way those two men went. Isn't it? She huffed in annoyance. If you are going to free someone from captivity, you don't drop them off in a forest. That is just rude.

She was cold now, from being in the forest for so long. Her dress was ripped in several places and she had cuts all along her legs. All of which pissed her off more. When she got home, she was going to give Asami Ryuichi and that fag of his a piece of her mind. Then she was telling on them to her father. Her father was going to rip apart Asami's business and put him in prison for kidnapping her. There he will rot until he came crawling on his knees to her. Begging for his freedom. She would give it to him... As her new slave.

The sun was rising now. She was tired and week. Looking around, she spied a tree with foliage at its base. Sighing at the indignity she was about to suffer, she crawled under the foliage and pulled it around her to keep warm. She was so asleep.

* * *

~ Devil's Love ~

* * *

December 25th, Christmas:

A soft glow lit the room as the fire filled the small cabin with its warmth. Beyond the cabin was a silent, winter forest in the night. Before the fire was an assortment of fine pillows and blankets. To one side sat a tea pot filled with hot water. Ever ready to create more hot chocolate. Beside the tea pot sat a crystal bottle filled with the finest of brandies.

Amongst the pillows and blankets lie two bodies, warmed by the fire and one another. The smaller of the two bodies shifted, moving ever closer to the far larger one. All snugly in his new cute, fuzzy pajamas he'd gotten just that morning from his daddy; little Takaba Akihito couldn't be any happier. His daddy wrapped an arm around him, pulling ever closer to him and holding ever firmer.

"Did you have a good Christmas kitten?"

"Mmm, yes daddy. It was so wonderfff." Akihito's words became muffled as he nuzzled his face against his daddy's chest.

"I'm glad." One hand came up to settle into Akihito's messy bed head of blond locks. The sight of that messy hair was endlessly amazing and cute to Asami. Asami shifted, sitting up carefully as to not dislodge hiss precious kitten.

"I have one last gift for you sweetheart."

Akihito's violet eyes widened with shock and excitement. "B-but you've already given me so much! This lovely trip, these nice jammies an others. Piles and piles of blankets! A state of the art camera with all kinds of sweet gadgets for it!"

Akihito's face pinkened as his shyness settled on him. "A lovely love-a-thon."

Asami pressed a kiss to his kitten's temple. "This gift is very special, Akihito."

Asami reached beneath the blankets and pillows beside to him. Turning back to Akihito, he held a rather sizeable black box. Setting it down, Asami got to one knee before Akihito. Taking those soft, tiny hands in his own; Asami began to speak.

"Takaba Akihito; before I met you my life was cold, hard and lonely. Yet I never flinched or turned back for my heart was just the same. I did not care and held no thoughts to ever change myself. But then you came into my life. Now, I wish to never know anything but life with you in it.

"You brighten my life in a way I never knew that I was missing. If my empire were to crumble right this moment, I would not care as long as you were still alive by my side. I believe deep within me, that you are the reason I worked so hard and built so far up. It would all be for nought if not for you.

"So Takaba Akihito, will you do me the honor of marrying me and become my spouse?"

Before Akihito knew what was happening, Akihito was sobbing into Asami's chest. "Yes! Yes I will marry you daddy!" Akihito sobbed into his daddy's chest.

Asami rocked his boy gently as if he were just a babe. He murmured soothing words and rubbed comforting circles upon his kitten's back. When Akihito finally calmed some time latter, he pulled away and wiped away the tears from Akihito's cheeks. Asami smiled down at his boy.

"I am honored that you would accept me Akihito. And with such obvious joy."

Asami too up the black box once again. Taking Akihito's left hand in one of his own, he opened the box. Reaching inside, Asami pulled the first item out. "This ring was my father's. It was given to him upon the night he married my mother, the love of his life, by her. There is no other place for it but upon your marriage finger."

He slid the simple white gold band unto Akihito's finger. "This chain and cuff are an adjustment I had made just for us."

Attached to Asami's father's ring was a thin chain decorated with purple gems that matched Akihito's eyes to perfection. On the other end of the chain was a white gold cuff baring Asami's crest.

"After I changed my name to Asami, I created this symbol by hand. Now, all who see it know my name and who I am. By wearing this, all will know you belong to me and me alone."

Asami fastened the cuff about Akihito's and locked it with a key he took from the box. Taking Akihito's right hand, Asami pulled another cuff from the box. It was placed about Akihito's right wrist and locked into place by the same key. With both cuffs in place, Asami placed the key onto a chain and put it around his neck.

Asami pulled his kitten close. Their lips met with a gentle but urgent force.

* * *

~ Devil's Love ~

* * *

The new year came upon them swiftly. Not that Akihito minded. He was in fact, quite excited. He skipped his way from the airplane to the awaiting SUV. He was in the front passenger seat before his daddy could even depart from the plane.

Asami simply shook his head at his boy's obvious joy. Smiling, he climbed into the driver seat. Without a word, he started the vehicle and they were off.

The couple had departed their own private paradise the night before, New Year's Eve. They were still high up in the air as the new year was struck and they had celebrated in the private chamber of the airplane. Asami had never been more glad to own his own private plane. Now as dawn was breaking through, they were on another island privately owned by him. _"Yeah, Asami Ryuichi was fucking rich."_ Asami smirked to himself.

This island was in the warmer waters of the tropics and not a speck of snow could be seen. Which was what they had planed for this special trip. Asami was sure to start off this new year perfectly with his little fiancé.

In short order, they arrived at their private cabin. Akihito was out of the vehicle and racing into the cabin before Asami was able to shut the engine off. Happy to see his kitten so happy, Asami gathered their bags and followed his kitten inside without complaint. Inside, Akihito was racing around, investigating everything.

An hour later, Akihito was tossing his clothes off and racing out if the cabin. A simple kiss to Asami's lips, his only parting. Asami leaned against the doorframe, a steaming mug of coffee in one had and a smile on his lips. His boy's excitement just couldn't wait anymore.

Akihito made his wife carefully through the forest. Grateful that his daddy insisted that he way boots - no matter how stupid it would look - if he were to go into the forest. Aside from his boots, he wore not a stitch of cloth. He needed them not, after all.

Above Akihito small, tropical birds sang. It was a beautiful song to Akihito's ears, but he had not the patience to sit and listen. There was something waiting for him out here in the forest. Jumping, Akihito caught a vine and swang through the forest Tarzan style.

As the noon hour came, Akihito found himself sitting in a tree. Below him was the thing he had been looking for. It slept beneath green foliage, unaware he was there and uncaring of its surroundings. He sat there, watching it sleep, so tired it was. He was antsy to have things move forward, but his daddy's strict training had taught him to be patient. To wait. The rewards for one's patience was always better than one acting impulsively.

Night was falling, when it finally moved. It sat, stretched and yawned widely. How stupid it was to be so unaware. It - his prey. Yes, his _prey_. His prey stood and moved. Making her way through the forest, uncaring. He watched, jumping down from his tree to follow upon silent feet. _Stalking his prey._

She came upon a small pond. Kneeling, she scooped up some water and drank it. Foolish. He watched his prey from far to close for his prey to be so uncaring. She stood once again, only to be knocked to the ground. Her head held under the water as Akihito sat upon her back. From close by, golden eyes burned with desire as another predator watched from beyond the tree line. Excitement shivered down Akihito's spine.

Before she could drown, Akihito jumped up off her and his in the ever darkening forest. His prey got to her feet unsteadily, looking around but seeing nothing. With a caution she had not possessed before, she headed deeper into the forest.

Unfortunately for Azumi Ryouko, her new found caution did her no good. She was being stalked by not one but two predictors. Neither of whom were very fond of her. They wanted her blood and they would have it.

Full night was upon the forest now. Azumi found herself stumbling around in the dark. Her already tattered dress was now nearly completely gone. She had lost one shoe and some how had gotten her left side coated in mud. To add to her already troubling days, she felt as if she wasn't alone. If she were honest, she hadn't felt alone the entire time she'd been in this stupid forest. Yet no one had come to her aid, nor had she actually seen anyone. However, the feeling she had now, made her feel threatened. As if she just may be dead already.

The attack came out of nowhere. Something landed upon her back, sending her crashing to the ground. She screamed as her face was smashed into the forest floor repeatedly. She thrashed beneath whatever was upon her. But it would give her no opening to find freedom.

Akihito tossed Azumi over onto her back. Picking up a nearby rock, Akihito smashed it into the heiress' knee until it shattered. Her screams filled the forest, startling away all life but for the trees and her two predictors. Finished with the first knee, Akihito set to shattering the second.

Azumi was unconscious with pain. That was no fun. Akihito let out a menacing growl. He stomped around the unconscious heiress. He gave her side a kick, hearing a satisfying crack. Still it was not enough. With a sigh, Akihito made a trip back to the little pond. Finding a leaf big enough to carry some water, he scooped up some water and went back to his dumb, annoying prey. He dumped the water over her head. She woke, but barley.

"You are the most annoying person ever!" Akihito groaned.

Azumi shifted her head. Her pain filled eyes did their best to focus through the blood and water burring her vision. She shook her head, groaning at the pain filling her head at the motion. She blinked then squinted.

"You?" She cried as her eyes widened in shock.

"Yes me." Akihito did not smile.

"W-why?"

"You tried to take what belongs to me. Asami Ryuichi is mine!" Akihito held out his left hand. "We are due to be married." He grinned darkly.

"You are a man." Azumi spat. "You can't give him the social grace he needs by his side. You can't even give him children." Azumi laughed.

Akihito flinched. A strong hand settled upon his shoulder. "The world is an amazing place Azumi Ryouko."

"Ryuichi..."

"You just never learn do you?" Akihito groaned.

"It's time kitten." Asami placed a kiss to Akihito's blond hair.

Akihito stepped forward, knife in hand. He slashed and stabbed. Ignoring Azumi's screams and pleas for him to stop. What he didn't ignore however, were her pleas to his daddy to help her. _"The bitch just doesn't get it!"_ Akihito thought to himself.

Akihito brought his knife - another Christmas gift from his daddy - down upon one of Azumi's breasts. She screamed. He cut, carefully slicing her nipple off. Grinning darkly, Akihito sliced off her other nipple. Next Akihito set to slicing a beautiful design into Azumi Ryouko's breasts.

Asami took it all in. Watching his sweet little kitten destroy the one responsible for causing him so much pain and grief. His kitten was so beautiful as he worked. Blood soaked his boy's naked body. Asami wanted to lick it off his boy, cleaning his kitten with nothing but his tongue.

Finished with his artwork, Akihito took the rope his daddy was holding. With his fiance's help, Akihito hung Azumi upside down by her feet from a tree. Her blood dripped down onto Akihito as he stood beneath her, grinning up at her.

Asami kissed his kitten as Azumi Ryouko slowly bleed to death above them. Gently, he laid his kitten down onto the forest floor. He gave into his desire and licked the blood from his luscious kitten's body. Akihito groaned and moaned. Clutching his daddy's head to his flesh.

Looking up at his prey Akihito watched the last of her life leave her right as his daddy entered his body.


End file.
